English Passion
by Beverley-Cullen
Summary: Beverley est une jeune française de 19 ans, fan de vampire, des Twilight ainsi que Robert Pattinson et le rock. Elle ne s'imaginait pas que lors de sa rentrée scolaire elle recontrera un être ressemblant à Edward Cullen/Robert Pattinson...
1. Présentation

La fiction que je vous propose sur ce blog n'a rien à voir avec Bella et Edward.  
Mais "l'esprit Edwardien" n'est pas très loin, vous verrez bien !

**/!\ Âmes sensibles s'abstenir /!\**

Cette fiction est un Lemon, c'est à dire qu'il y figure du sexe, des propos osés etc.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle plait déjà sur un forum où je l'a poste.

Gros Bisous.

/!\ Je tenais à préciser avant que vous ne lisiez cette histoire, qu'elle n'est que purement fictif !!! Ceci n'est pas ma vie, ni même mon comportement !! Certes la fille porte mon nom, les mêmes études etc mais ce n'est en aucun cas moi, jamais je ne pourrais me comporter ainsi xD ! /!\


	2. Chapitre 1

Après avoir entendue avec une joie non dissimulée la sonnerie de mon portable, en signe de réveil, je me préparé pour la pire rentrée scolaire de ma vie. Oui la pire, car du haut de mes 19 ans je me trouvais encore en terminale, alors que dans la suite logique des études, je devrais me trouver en seconde année de BTS, Fichu BEP en deux ans et fichu BAC raté !

Ah quelle joie de revoir les mêmes profs depuis des années ! Sans compter les petits rigolos qui ne manqueront pas de se foutre de ma gueule en voyant que le bac m'est passé sous le net. Ils verront au cours de l'année que le Bac c'est pas si facile que ça.. ils verront et là je rirais bien !

Après une courte douche, j'enfilais rapidement un simple débardeur à dentelles noirs ; faussement bustier, un kilt arrivant à mis-cuisse ainsi que des collants résilles et une bonne paire de Rangers. Oui j'aimais ce style assez punk, rock voir destroyed et j'ai toujours eu pour habitude de m'habiller ainsi au lycée. Même si souvent les petites racailles essayés de me déstabiliser mais leurs paroles me faisaient au contraire bien sourire. Savoir qu'ils puissent fantasmer sur mon physique et mes tenus assez extravertie me faisait assez rire intérieurement, car jamais ils ne m'auront ça c'était claire et net !

J'entrais alors pour ma cinquième année dans ce lycée public, non pas forcement pourris mais un peu trop fréquenté par la racaille de nos jours, séjournant du côté BEP du lycée professionnel ainsi que des -jolies- poupées barbies toujours collées aux baskets de leurs Ken emo. Mais j'étais tout de même bien heureuse de retrouver certains amis plus jeunes ou alors doublant aussi comme moi. Les surveillants me connaissent parfaitement, les billets d'absences seront faciles à gratter encore une fois cette année.

Après un court trajet de 5 minutes, reliant ma maison au lycée, ma mère me déposé devant celui-ci. Je voyais déjà les hautes grilles me dire " ne compte même pas sécher cette année ! " Pff satané caméra de merde ! Elles ne sont même pas branchées, elles sont simplement là pour faire peur aux petits nouveaux de seconde. Voyant l'immense cendrier devant le lycée, je souriais. Repensant aux années où je fumais avec mes amis lors des récrés, se grouillant à finir notre clopes avant la sonnerie imminente des cours, ah c'était la bonne époque ! Espérons que cette nouvelle année soit identique, ou du moins un minimum correct !

Je grillais ma clope en solitaire, comme souvent le matin devant le lycée. Il était 9h27, plus que 3 minutes avant la sonnerie qui m'avertira d'aller dans la salle de sport du lycée afin que le directeur puisse faire l'appelle et nous attribuer nos classes. J'allais donc passer mon année dans la classe de Terminale STG Communication et Gestion des entreprises.. génial, non réellement, j'aime la communication.

Ma clope écrasée je pouvais enfin rentrer dans le lycée, hey oui Lycée Sans tabac depuis à présent 3/4 ans. La salle de sport était toute proche, ayant parcourut ce trajet depuis à présent 5 ans, je ne connaissais que trop mieux de chemin et arrivée en à peine quelques secondes. La porte était grande ouverte, le directeur contre la porte accueillant chaque élève entrant dans le gymnase. Un simple sourire hypocrite de ma part vers ce vieux frigide et hop me voilà dans le gymnase.

Je cherchais des têtes que je connaissais parmi la centaine d'élève présent.

_**- Hey Bev' !**_  
Me dit alors une voix féminine que reconnaissait.  
_**- Steph ! Comme on se retrouve !**__**  
**__**- Merde ! Si t'es là c'est que..**__**  
**__**- Oui j'ai loupé ce satané bac !**__**  
**__**- Désolé ! Tu sera en Communication cette année ? tu change de section ?**__**  
**__**- Ouaip ! On sera ensemble comme ça !**_

Et nous rîmes, cette fille était assez naturelle, je l'apprécier pour sa sincérité et sa fraicheur, loin des filles superficielles du lycée qui ne voulait qu'une chose : montrer qu'elles existés.  
C'est à peine quelques secondes plus tard que je me retrouvais entourés de personnes que je connaissais de vus, assez sympathiques pour certains.

Le directeur prit alors son micro afin de parler à l'ensemble des élèves. Je détesté ce principale, voir ça tête pour la cinquième année n'était pas bon pour moi. Lorsqu'il me regardait avec son air frustré et hautain bouh ! je supportais pas. Le lycée est publique, je peux donc m'habiller comme je l'entend et cela doit sûrement l'emmerder le vieux ! AH Mr n'aime pas les gothiques, punk, rockeur et j'en passe. Un vieux quoi.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il continuait à parler du règlement du lycée, que personnellement en cinq ans, je n'avais jamais lus (xD), puis il commancait enfin à attribuer les classes aux élèves. TS, TES, TS, TSMS, TSI et enfin TSTG, bien à tomber, ma classe était appelait en toute dernière.

_**- J'ai donc le privilège de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur principale, Mr Cullen sera votre professeur d'Anglais. Il devait être un simple assistant mais votre professeur d'anglais Mme Louis étant fortement malade, nous avons donc prit la décision de la remplacer.**_

Oui ta gueule aller passe nous ton spitch et appelles nos noms ! Qu'est-ce que je m'en foutais comme l'an 14 de ce prof Cullen. vieux chnok ! Il doit bien être content d'avoir son nom dans le Best-Seller le plus connu du moment, il pouvait pas avoir un nom comme tout le monde ? Non Cullen, chicosse carrement ! Mr devait sûrement connaitre la popularité de son nom de famille, Twilight quand tu nous tiens.. J'adorais ce livre, vraiment ainsi que ses personnes comme Edward..oh Edward.. Erf bien, retirant ma main droite de mon sein après avoir pensé à ce beau et sexy vampire Edward Cullen, je me devais d'être attentive, afin d'entendre mon prénom de la part du vieux chnok qu'est le principal du lycée. Etrangement, je ne voyais même pas ce prof nommé Cullen. En retard le nouveau ? hey bah génial mon grand ! Il ne restait pourtant qu'une trentaine d'élèves dans la salle, en plus du directeur, des infirmières et le personnel du lycée. Le professeur Cullen devait donc s'y trouvait mais je ne le trouvais pas.

Par-contre, pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux un beau garçon se tenait proche du directeur. Lui Mr Cullen ? Nah impossible, il semblait avoir à peine la vingtaine d'année, même pas si ce n'est mon âge. Il était si.. captivant, grand, mince mais avec une masse musculaire assez voyante à travers sa chemise noir de sois. Ses cheveux coiffés en batailles d'une couleur assez original, un blond aux pointes cuivrés. Je n'étais pas vraiment attirés par ce genre de garçon, je veux dire les blonds mais celui-ci ne l'était pas vraiment, cette couleur cuivré lui donné un air assez mature, intelligent et incroyablement sexy. Je préféré les bruns de loin mais là ce gars.. Il portait un jean assez proche du corps, non pas un slim mais un pantalon taillé droit, de couleur bleu foncé. Je ne pouvais pas voir son regard d'ici, mais quelques éclats de soleil éclatés en sa direction, je voyais du vert, hum oui du vert c'était ça. Joli regard, joli physique, belles mains en vus, longs et fins doigts, belle tête de beau mec et oh.. si seulement il pouvait pivoter un peu sur la droite que je puisse matter un peu son petit.. hum Bev' ressaisis-toi, si ça se trouve il s'en tape royalement des filles dans ton genre, il est peut-être gay en plus qui sait.. je grimaçais à cette pensée, moi qui avait l'habitude d'avoir des meilleurs amis gay, je ne le voulais pas en meilleur ami, je le voulais pour moi, dans mon lit, pour être franche.  
_**  
**__**- Mlle Cooper Beverley.**_

Et voilà que le directeur m'appellait, c'était partie pour une année d'enfer dans ce lycée que je connaissais trop bien. Je passais à côté de pas mal de futur camarades de classes, leurs regards bloqués sur moi, autant par la curiosité que par mon style vestimentaire. En passant à côté du beau gars que j'avais remarqué quelques minutes plus tard, je le voyais me regardait de haut en bas, son regard intensément posé sur mes rangers, un fantasme ?! Etrangement, ce gars me gênée, autant j'aimais charmer mais son regard était un peut trop intense et me déstabilisé. Je lui lancé un sourire timide, il fit de même sans le côté timide du geste. Un sourire franc en coin, un regard intense et des putains de belles lèvres qu'il mordillait soudainement. Je le voulais. Je l'aurais tôt ou tard je me le promettais.

Ce gars, me faisait pensé un peu au vampire de mes rêves, celui qui hante mes fantasmes les plus fou, celui qui provoque en moi des désires les plus pervers, Edward Cullen. Sa chevelure, mixé d'un Robert Pattinson et d'un Edward Cullen imaginaire me faisait frissonnait.

Pourquoi cela m'arrivait-il ?

Toutes les personnes présentent venaient d'être appellées par le principal, sauf une, ce beau et mystérieux gars. Avait-il était oublié ? N'était-il pas sur la liste ? C'est alors que je vis ses lèvres pulpeuses bougées pour former un son.

_**- Bien, vous me suivez, nous allons en classe.**_

QUE ? HIEN ? Qu'est-ce que je venais d'entendre là ? Le suivre en cours ? OMG Non ! Impossible, il ne peut pas être.. oh non.. MERDE ! Je me retourné, affolée vers Steph, le regard perdue et la voix suppliante.  
_**  
**__**- Dis-moi que ce gars là n'est pas notre prof..Dis le moi !!!**__**  
**__**- Désolé Bev', je crois bien que si..**_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible, non pas un si beau mec, si jeune et si sexy ! Je savais bien que mon année allait être la pire de toutes, un professeur des plus sexy, j'allais passer 6 heures par semaine en sa compagnie, et me voilà déjà à fantasmé sur lui.

Nous marchions en direction de la salle de cours, Steph voyait que ça n'allait pas, j'étais déjà dégouté de cette année qui commencée.

_**- Bev, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**__**  
**__**- Oh rien, c'est juste une année de merde qui commence voilà tout !**__**  
**__**- Pourquoi ?**__**  
**__**- Rien, regarde le prof.. tu comprendra.**__**  
**__**- Hum.. sexy je le..**__**  
**__**- PAS TOUCHE !**_

Et voilà que mon agressivité et ma posséssivité prenait les devant, bien heureusement Steph plaisanté et nous rîmes de nouveau.

_**- Qu'il y a t'il de si drôle ?**_

Nous questionna subitement un homme avec un sexy accent anglais. Merde ! c'était lui ! Non ne pas se retourner, faire comme si je n'avais rien entendue, siffler ! oui siffler ! Tututututututuu !

_**- Rien monsieur.**_

Venait de lui répondre Steph.  
_**  
**__**- Bien, ne soyez gênée, je ne vais pas vous manger vous savez Mademoiselle Cooper.**_

MERDE SHIT IN THE BOTTLE ! Il connait déjà mon nom ! Je me retournais alors pour lui faire face, il le fallait bien. Je pris alors un sourire timide, putain son regard et ce sourire aaaaaaaaaaah je meurs.

_**- Héhé.. je ne suis pas gênée voyons..**__**  
**__**- Bien..**_

Me dit-il, sans protestait avec le plus craquant des sourires que j'ai pu voir durant mes 19 ans d'existence.

Nous entrâmes dans la classe d'anglais et une place nous était attribuer, hey merde me voilà au premier rang, face au bureau en plus ! La belle affaire ! Je m'installais donc, sortis mes affaires, mon agenda manga, mon carnet de note avec bien-sur en première page la couverture de Twilight que j'avais dessiné moi-même, fière de moi. Le beau et sexy hum.. L'intelligent professeur Cullen venait de nous distrubués des fiches de renseignements, des plus banales qui soient :

Nom : Cooper.  
Prénom : Beverley.  
Date de naissance : 06/06/1989  
Lieu de naissance : à l'hôpital !  
Langues parlées : Français, Anglais, Espagnol, Japonais.  
Moyennes au 3émes trimestre de l'année dernier en anglais : 18/20  
Votre rêve : Vous avoir dans mon lit Vivre à Tokyo ou à Londres.  
Livres préférés : Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn.  
Vous aimez ? : La musique, la tendresse, l'écriture, l'amour, le dessin, le Japon, les gens mystérieux..

Bref des détails comme tout les profs demandent en général.

Je tendais alors ma copie vers le prof qui se trouvait en face de moi, examinant le moindre de mes faits et gestes lorsque j'écrivais sur le petit morceau de feuille qu'il avait distribué. Je voyais que j'étais encore la seule à lui avoir rendue et je le voyais scruter ma feuille avec sérieux, quelques sourires par ci et par là quand soudainement son regard remonta vers moi. Regardant fixement droit dans mes yeux, j'arrêtais de respirer, putain qu'il est beau, quel regard ! Il se leva alors, marchant à une allure normale, il avait une classe que rare les français avaient ! Logique il était anglaise, idiote va ! Il se mit alors à mes côtés, je n'osais le regardais et continuer à fixait un point non désiré sur le tableau face à moi, je sentais soudainement une fraiche haleine se baladé près de mon oreille, c'était lui. Il était là, penché à mes côtés, que me voulait-il ?

_**- Mademoiselle Cooper, hum Beverley si je puis me permettre, je vois que vous aimez beaucoup l'anglais.. cela vous dérangerait-il de restait après la classe j'ai à vous parler.**_

Venait-il de me susurrer à l'oreille. Je perdais pied, j'étais extasié par sa douce voix et son accent si hum sensuel. Son souffle si chaud mais à la fois glaciale qui se niche encore dans le creux de mon oreille. Je tentais de le regarder en bourgeant petit à petit ma tête vers lui. J'inclinais alors ma tête de haut en bas, signe affirmatif de sa demande. OUI je viendrais à la fin du cours oh que oui...

Après avoir presque cessais de respirer durant pas mal de seconde, je reprenais mes esprits en voyant que le prof se baladé dans la classe pour ramasser les fiches des autres élèves. Je respirais profondément, les mains agrippées à mes cuisses, ce gars me faisait de l'effet. Malgré les minutes qui passaient je ne cessais d'avoir en tête sa voix au doux accent british, " cela vous dérangerait-il de restait après la classe " cette phrase, tendre et à la fois combinée d'un sous-entendu que j'espérais. Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite, essayant de ne pas y penser, je ne pouvais pas.. c'est un prof après tout, je ne peux rien espéré, une minette comme moi n'est rien à ses yeux et encore moins pour ce qu'il cache sous son boxer, les femmes plus mûres doivent l'attirer.

J'étais bonne en anglais depuis pas mal d'année et cela interpelé toujours mes nouveaux professeurs en début d'année, j'en avais donc l'habitude. Mais jamais je n'avais eu un prof aussi jeune et sexy. Je ne devais pas flancher, je devais être le moins aimables possibles ou alors.. être tout simplement moi, j'étais bonne en anglais, il ne pourrait rien faire pour faire chuter ma moyenne, j'aurais des bonnes notes et basta ! Je devais le mettre dans mon camp, seule les langues généralement me sont avantagées dans ma moyenne générale. Dans un sens ce prof ne semblait pas me détester pour le moment, c'était déjà un bon point.

Je préparé alors mon plan, je me perdais dans mes rêveries quelques instants.

Je resterais donc à la fin du courdans la salle, attendant que les élèves partent. C'est alors qu'il me parlerait de la fiche que je lui est rendue en début d'heure, nous parlerons des notes que j'ai pu avoir en anglais. Moi debout à côté de son bureau et lui contre celui-ci, les bras tenus sur le bois, laissant affichait des avant bras des plus parfait que je n'ai pu voir dans ma vie. Me dépassant d'une vingtaine de centimètre, il se baisserait donc contre son bureau, d'un air décontracté, les épaules en arrières, un jeune homme plus qu'un homme je dirais même. Et là il s'approcherait un peu plus prés de moi, droit et me dépassant d'une bonne tête, approchant dangereusement son visage du creux de mon cou. Je resterai alors sans voix mais j'apprécierai cette approche, ayant comme envie et seul but : lui.

_**- Bien.. je vois que vous aimez les langues..hum..**__**  
**__**- humm..et pas que ça.**_

Et sans le vouloir j'aurai dis cela tout haut, il ne bougeait pas, continuant son chemin au creux de mon oreille. Baladant sa mâchoire le long de mon cou, son souffle chaud contre ma peau. Je sentirais alors soudainement sa langue chaude caressait mon cou avec envie et je ne pourrais plus rester de marbre face à ça. C'est alors que mes mains naturellement iront s'installait dans sa chevelure cuivré, caressant son cuir chevelu avec envie et passion. Sans m'avertir pour autant il passerait ses mains sur mes hanches de façon brusque et entreprenante et je plaquerais mon buste contre le sien.

_**- Humm.**_

Nous gémirons à l'unisson, face au contact soudain si proche de nos deux corps et je commencerai alors à parcourir une partie de son être, ma main droite se fofillerait alors sous sa fine chemise et je pourrais sentir la chaleur de son torse. J'abaisserai l'autre main en direction de ses fesses, petites et dures que je malaxerais durant quelques instants. Quant à lui, je sentirais probablement sa langue parcourir ma mâchoire, une main sur ma joue, l'autre plaquer sur mes reins et c'est ainsi que je verrais ses prunelles vertes emprise d'une lave de chaleur. Ses lèvres se plaqueraient violemment contre les miennes et sa langue n'attendra point pour se fofiller dans ma bouche. Je l'embrasserai alors avec fougue, un désir partager, je le verrais prendre ma fesse droite avec hardeur et il me soulèverait jusqu'à son bureau.

_**- Bev ?**_

La voix de Steph me sortait soudainement de mes rêveries perverses et je me sentais rougir comme jamais. Avait-je gémi comme dans mon plan ? La classe avait-elle remarquait mon évasion ou plutôt l'avait-il remarquait ? Je me sentais gênée et levé le regard vers Steph qui me souriait.

_**- On se voit demain pour la grande reprise des cours.**__**  
**__**- Ou..oui oui.**_

Réussis-je à dire en bégayant. Merde ! L'heure était déjà passait et voilà que je n'avais aucun plan. Qu'allais-je faire ? Restait là à écouter son somptueux ténor me parler de mes bonnes notes en anglais ? Lui plaisais-je rien qu'un peu ? Son regard n'était pas anodin lorsqu'il me regarder et pourtant je ne pouvais croire qu'une fille comme moi puisse l'intéressait, rectification; une élève comme moi.

C'est alors que le reste de la classe s'en ai allait et qu'il ne restait plus que moi comme élève. Mr Cullen était à la porte, saluant les élèves dans le couloir. Puis je le vis fermer la porte, à clé. Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire là ? Il veut me séquestrer ou quoi ? Je commençais à prendre un peu peur, froussarde que j'étais tout de même ! Me retrouver seule avec un mec comme lui.. je l'ai rêvais tant de fois mais lorsque ça commence à prendre des tournures réelles, tout cela semble vous faire peur tout à coup. C'est ce qu'il m'arrivait en ce moment même.

Je me levais alors, comme dans mes plans, peut-être que si je restais debout il n'y arriverait rien, malgré qu'au fond de moi je le voulais, je n'avais qu'une envie, que son membre soit en moi, dur et serré entre mes cuisses, afin de me montrer ce qui allait se passer par la suite, une suite que je voulais jouissive et où il allait me pénétrait en profondeur de façon plus qu'incorrecte. Mais je devais éjecter cette possibilité de ma tête afin de lui faire face, du moins pour le moment.

C'est alors que je me trouvais à quelques centimètres de son bureau, lui étant toujours dos à la porte. Je scrutait avec un mal de chien son regard mystérieux. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Un mélange de malice et de curiosité étaient encrés dans son regard, un regard que je ne pouvais évité, un regard qui faisait baiser le mien. Il m'intimidait, pourquoi dont ? Aucun homme ne m'avait intimidé auparavant merde ! Mon coeur battait à 100 à l'heure, je posa alors mon pouce contre mon poignet, là où mon pou passé et j'ouvris les yeux telles des soucoupes en comptant le nombre de pulsations secondes que je pouvais avoir. Dieu quel effet il avait sur mon coeur ce con de prof ! Je paniquais, j'essayais que cela ne se remarque pas et relevait alors la tête pour lui faire face. Il s'était à présent installé contre son bureau, comme dans mon plan de tout à l'heure, Merde !

_**- Bien, Beverley, puis-je dire "tu" ? Ou est-ce trop irrespectueux ?**_

MY GODNESS qu'il est.. fondant, classe, craquant.. sexy.. J'essayais d'ouvrir la bouche mais je bégayais de nouveau.

_**- Euh bah.. Oui ça va, au..aucun soucis.**_

Je réussis à finir ma phrase, un sourire timide au coin des lèvres, il me regardait intensément avec un sourire des plus craquants au monde. Je le vis alors saisir la fiche que je lui avais rendu en début de cours, il l'a regardait toujours avec autant de sérieux et toujours ce sourire en coin, j'aurai tellement voulus alors le pouvoir de ce tendre et sexy vampire qu'est Edward Cullen, Lire dans les pensées des gens. Que signifiait ce sourire ? Se moquerait-il de moi ou alors une de mes réponses lui faisait plaisir ? Il était vrai que dans la partie "J'aime ?" je me suis laisser un peu aller en rêvassant mais bon..de là à sourire ainsi..

_**- Bien. Je vois que tu as un bon niveau d'anglais selon ce que tu viens d'écrire.**__**  
**__**- O..Oui.**_  
Réussis-je à dire.

Il souriait de plus belle, dieu.. tue moi sur place.  
_**  
**__**- So.. we can speak english ?**__**  
**__**- Donc.. **__**nous pouvons parler anglais ?**__**  
**__**- Yes, no problem.**__**  
**__**- Oui pas de problème**_

Lorsque je parlais anglais, je n'étais plus stressé étrangement, c'était toujours ainsi et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Face à ma réponse, il souriait, comme amusé, je n'arrivais pas bien à déchiffrais ses expressions, ce gars était étonnant.

_**- I saw you're reading some english books. Twilight, New Moon & co.. **__**That's right ?**__**  
**__**- J'ai vu que vous lisez quelques livres en anglais. **__**Twilight, New Moon & co.. **__**C'est bien ça ?**__**  
**__**- Hum, yes. **__**I love Ed...ehm I love them.**__**  
**__**- Hum, oui. **__**J'aime Ed...ehm Je ll'est aimes.**_

Je le voyais, son regard scrutait le mien, comme cherchant la moindre de mes réactions et pourtant je gardé la tête froide. Sa voix était tellement craquante mais lorsqu'il parlait français, son charme se multiplié. C'était un peu comme un fantasme, une douce voix, un accent anglais s'installait au creux de mon oreille, ah que j'ai aimer m'imaginer cela il y a plusieurs minutes.

_**- Hum hum..**_

J'entendais alors soudainement un raclement de gorge, avais-je trop rêvasser de nouveau ? Je le regardais gênée, sentant mes joues bruler.

_**- Sorry..I was in my dreams..**__**  
**__**- Désolé..J'étais dans mes rêves..**__**  
**__**- Ce n'est pas grave, mais dis-moi ?**__**  
**__**- Oui ?**_

Il se remit alors à parler avec son accent british...aaaaa..je rougissais de plus belle, me mordillant la lèvre inférieur en regardant son sourire s'installer sur son visage.

_**- Á quoi rêvais-tu ?**_

Merde, fuck, je suis piégé, je ne peux tout de même pas lui dire la vérité..bon mensonge allait il faut que je trouve un mensonge. J'étais pourtant une belle menteuse que je le voulais ! Mais là je n'y arrivais pas, la seule chose que j'arrivais à dire c'était :

_**- Ah..euh.**_

En faisan un hair-flip, gênée comme j'étais.

_**- Oh je te gêne..**__**  
**__**- ...non vous ne me gêné pas..**_

J'essayais de me justifier mais rien ne me venait en tête, je ne pouvais quand même pas lui dire que je le voulais, nu ou habillé du moment que je pouvais sentir son membre dur et entièrement en moi.

_**- Tu peux dire "tu" si tu veux.**_

Sa voix venait de changer, passant d'un accent simplement british à un doux murmure craquant, tel une invitation coquine que je recevais en pleine figure. suivit d'un clin d'oeil me rassurant que je ne me faisait aucun film peut-être bien. Bev, calme, il est anglais et comprend peut-être pas le sens de "tu" et de "vous".

_**- Euh mais vous êtes mon prof..je ne peux pas..**__**  
**__**- Vous avez 19 ans, n'est-ce pas ?**__**  
**__**- Euh oui..**_

Quel rapport ? Oui certes mon âge était indiqué sur ma fiche mais bon, je ne voyais pas le rapport, j'étais son élève, que dix ou trois années nous séparent je devrais le vouvoyer.

_**- Et moi 21.**__**  
**__**- Oh.**_

Hey merde.. je le savais, il n'avait que 21 ans, il devait à la base n'être qu'un simple assistant.. hey merde il fallait que je me coltine un prof aussi jeune et séduisant. j'étais maudite..Il s'approchait encore plus de moi, se détachant du bureau. Il était à présent à moins de 10 centimètres de mon corps, posant délicatement sa main sur mon menton afin qu'il puisse fixait mes yeux à souhait. J'étais gênée et essayais de regardait autre part. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

*** Toi bien-sur idiote ! ***

Me disait une petite voix dans ma tête. J'aurais tant voulus que cela soit vrai.. Il me donnait envie réellement, sa main, si belle, ses doigts longs et fins posés sur mon menton me donner envie d'en sucer un, rien que pour le faire chanter. Pour cela je devais être sur que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

_**- Je ne te plait pas..**__**  
**__**- Non non c'est pas ça !**_

Bien-sur que tu me plait grand fou...Je le regardais, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, il semblait perturbés, comme gêné que sa phrase puisse être vrai. Mais un sourire apparût lorsqu'il entendit alors ma protestation. C'est alors que ce que j'attendais arriva, ses mains se sont alors posées sur mes hanches, il m'agrippait comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'une autre personne ne me touche. Je me mordis alors ma lèvre inférieur, poussant un légé gémissement de contentement. Son regard était intense et il ne bougeait pas ses prunelles des miennes, j'étais sans voix, sans souffle. Je posais frénétiquement mes mains autour de son cou, lui montrant mon envie réciproque. Mon buste contre le sien, mes seins contre son torse, nous ne cessions de nous fixer. Il approcha dangereusement son visage près du mien, nichant sa mâchoire contre la mienne, je sentais alors son souffle au creux de mon oreille. J'en frissonnais, il était si près de moi, j'avais toujours envie de lui, encore plus à l'instant présent.

_**- Je n'en peux plus Bev..**_

Me murmurait son ténor, il n'en pouvait plus ? moi non plus.. je le voulais là ici et maintenant, sur un bureau, contre le mur, peut m'importait d'un moment que nos corps ne forment plus qu'un, qu'il me pénètre comme jamais auparavant on ne l'avait fait, je ne voulais qu'une chose, être sa chose, qu'il soit ma chose aussi. Que les rôles de dominés et dominant soit aléatoire, du moment que je puisse le sentir en moi.

_**- Moi non plus Mr Cullen..**_

J'avoue, cela cassait un peu le charme, je ne connais son prénom après tout.

_**- Gareth, je m'appelle Gareth**__**  
**_  
OMG que j'aimais déjà ce nom avant de le rencontrer..Je voulais, je devais me lacher sinon j'allais le regrettais je le sentais, quitte à me faire virer je m'en fichais, j'étais majeur et vacciné et lui aussi. Je voulais lui faire face à fin qu'il puisse voir à qu'elle point une française comme moi pouvait lui donner encore plus envie..Je pris alors à mon tour son menton et le fixa droitement dans les yeux tout en me mordillant la lèvre puis en passant délicatement la langue dessus.

_**-Hum..Gareth..I want you now..**__**  
**__**-Hum..Gareth..Je te veux maintenant**_

Je venais de prendre mon accent anglais le plus sexy et lui avait fait mon regard suppliant. Ses yeux devenait grand comme des soucoupes sur le moment puis son sourire coquin réapparut soudainement et sans m'y attendre ses lèvres se plaquèrent contre les miennes, d'une fougue immense. Notre baiser était loin d'être timide, mélangeant nos langues, caressant nos lèvres et les mordillant quelques peu, ce baiser était bien plus qu'un simple baiser. Une sorte de message, un code signifiant que tout deux avions envie de l'autre. Je sentais ses mains descendre le long de mon dos, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur le tissus de mon kilt puis sans retenus les plaqua dessus celui-ci. Je gémissais, ses mains pétrissaient mes fesses de façon si provocante, je savais, je sentais qu'il avait envie de moi. Je posais alors ma main sur son torse, descendant jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture. Son jean formé un mont en dessous de celle-ci, j'y posais alors ma main et souriais en détachant mes lèvres des siennes. Le regardant malicieusement, ses mains toujours posées sur mes fesses, je relevais ma cuisse contre l'extérieur de la sienne, collant ainsi le simple collant séparant ma peau de son jean. Il agrippa alors ma cuisse avec l'une de ses mains et la faisant monter jusqu'à sa hanche. Je fis alors de même avec l'autre cuisse, faisant en sorte d'enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille, les pieds croisés dans son dos. Ses mains s'étaient reposés sur mes fesses, les pétrissant de nouveau. Je commençais à débouter sa chemise de soi, le regardant encore plus intensément dans les yeux tout en continuant de passer ma langue sur mes lèvres.  
_**  
**__**- Oh..**_

Je lui faisais de l'effet et cela me plaisait énormément. Je me sentais encore mieux qu'au début, beaucoup mieux même. J'étais tout à détendu, prête à lui donner le plus grand plaisir du siècle. Une fois tout les boutons de sa chemise retirer, je lui retirer celle-ci, glissant le long de ses bras musclés. Son torse était beau et musclé, je passais mes mains dessus, caressant chaque parcelle de peau qui y était. Je caressais du bout des doigts ses deux tétons dures, il semblait gémir à cela, se mordillant la lèvre à son tour, je le regardais satisfaite. Il me posa alors sur son bureau, voulait-il enfin être entreprenant ? Me dominer ? Je n'attendais que ça.. Sans attendre une seconde il retirer habilement la dentelle de mon débardeur, au niveau de ma poitrine, me regardant toujours avec envie. Son sourire toujours aussi coquin aux coins des lèvres. Quelques secondes puis tard, mon débardeur était déjà déficelé et laissait apparaitre mon soutiens gorge noir.

_**- Hum, tu es si.. tentante**_

Je souriais de plus belle. Sa main droite prenait directement un de mes seins qu'il pétrissait à travers le fin tissus de mon soutiens gorge, l'autre main positionnée sur ma mâchoire afin d'entamer à nouveau un baiser enflammé. Sans attendre, ma main s'était dirigé sur la boucle de sa ceinture, la retirant d'un geste rapide, déboutant directement le bouton de son pantalon et abaissant sa braguette. Entre deux respirations je pouvais l'entendre murmurer mon nom avec envie. Ma main était déjà sur le tissus lisse de son boxer, malaxant son membre déjà dure, j'étais satisfaite. Soudainement il arrêta notre baiser et me regardait fixement dans les yeux.

_**-Dès que je t'ai vus dans le gymnase je..**__**  
**__**-Chut..**_

Je lui coupais la parole, posant mon doigt délicatement sur ses lèvres encore humides, je connaissais déjà la fin de sa phrase. Du premier regard, nous avions envie d'une seule chose lui et moi, faire l'amour sauvagement. Je retirais alors d'un geste rapide encore mon débardeur, laissant alors apparaitre d'avantage mon soutiens gorge. Il était à présent torse nu, moi en soutiens gorges, seule mon kilt et mes collants, nos chaussures et son jean restaient sur nos corps déjà mouillés d'impatience.

Il se mit à son tour à genoux, son menton arrivant légérement au dessus du bureau, attirant mes cuisses vers son visage. J'attendais ça avec impatience. De sa main il écarta le tissus de ma culotte, devant mon intimité et y plaqua doucement sa langue. Celle-ci si chaude et si agréable se balader sur mes lèvres intimes, léchant mon intimité déjà mouillé.  
_**  
**__**-Hum esquis**_

Il continua à balader sa langue de haut en bas, pointant alors sur mon clitoris, une chaleur m'envahit, je frissonné. Le point G, le point le plus sensible de mon corps était à présent à découvert, il me regardait avec envie. Sa langue entra petit à petit en moi, je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Ma main se posa sur sa joue. Lorsqu'il releva le visage vers le mien, je posais alors cette main sur son menton, lui demandant de se remettre debout face à moi.

Je le posais alors une main sur son torse, le poussant lentement et sensuellement, me remettant debout face à lui. J'abaissais alors mes collants ou plutôt mes jarretelles résilles jusqu'au haut de mes rangers, pour plus de conforts. Prenant alors sa main droite vers mes lèvres pulpeuses, passant l'un de ses fins doigts sur celle-ci et commençant à le lécher de façon sensuelle. Ma langue jouait avec son doigt, le suçant de la base jusqu'à l'ongle fin, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il se mordillait alors les lèvres, il semblait ne plus pouvoir retenir son désir. Je lui rendis alors sa main et me mit à genoux face à lui, devant mes yeux son jean entre-ouvert, j'abaissais celui-ci. Seul son boxer noir était présent dans mon champ de vision, une bosse dans celui-ci, son membre était d'une dureté incroyable. Je passais alors ma main sur l'élastique de son boxer et l'abaissais d'un geste vif, laissant à ma vie un délicieux dessert. Son membre dur, gros et long me fit sourire. Je levais les yeux vers son visage et vus un sourire crispé sur son visage.

_**-Puis-je ?**_  
Lui demandais-je, d'une voix des plus sensuelle qui soit.

Il avala de travers sa salive et hocha de la tête en signe positif, comme s'il était étonné par mon action. J'approchais alors ma bouche de son membre et passa ma langue sur le bout de celui-ci. Ma langue percé jouait alors avec, passant la boule de mon piercing autour de son membre qui durcissait à l'effet que je lui produisait. Ses mains se mirent directement sur mon crane, caressant doucement mon cuir chevelu. Je mis alors ma main droite à la base de son membre et le mit entièrement dans ma bouche, faisant des vas et vient de plus en plus rythmé, ma langue tournant autour de son sexe chaud. Je l'entendais gémir.

_**-God..c'est si bon**_

Et pourtant ce n'est que le commencement chéri.. Je continuais les vas et viens de plus en plus rapidement, sentant ses mains s'agripper encore plus à mes cheveux, je stoppais doucement cette fellation si délicieuse. Son membre était propre, j'appréciais encore plus cela. Je posais ma langue sur son nombril me relevant doucement jusqu'à ce que ma langue soit sur l'un de ses tétons, me retrouvant debout face à lui.

Son regard était encore plus intense que tout à l'heure et ses mains s'emparèrent de mes poignets d'une façon brusque. Nous ne voulions qu'une chose, qu'il entre en moi. Je le sentais. Il posa alors mes mains sur son bureau et je me retrouvais le dos contre son torse, les jambes quelques peu écartées. C'est alors que sa main droite se posa sur le tissus de ma petite culotte noir à dentelle, passant le bout de ses doigts sur ma partie intime. L'autre main dégrafant mon soutiens gorges, le laissant tombé jusqu'à mes poignets. Sa main prit alors possession de mon seins, pour ensuite caressait mon mamelon, calant deux doigts sur mon téton dure, tournant délicatement celui-ci. Je laissais échapper un gémissement, cela me plaisait. Sa main toujours posé sur mon intimité commencer à travailler. Le bout de son pouce se caler sur mon clitoris a travers le tissus déjà humide, pendant qu'un autre doigt caressait la fente de mes lèvres intimes., me mordillant les lèvres afin de le pas laisser échapper un cri trop alarmant. Quelques seconde plus tard, ma petite culotte de dentelles se trouvait au bas de mes pieds et je pouvais sentir juste au dessous de mon kilt son membre dur contre mes fesses.

Mon dieu.. je le voulais, je ne voulais qu'une chose en ce moment-même, qu'il me prenne d'une façon des plus vulgaire qui soit, que je sois son jouet, sa chose. Il frottait à présent son pouce de haut en bas sur mon clitoris, un doigt commençant à entrer en moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir d'avantage.

_**- Gareth.. plus vite..je n'en peux plus.**_

Il me rendait folle, comme jamais je ne l'avais était auparavant. Je mouillais d'avantage et sentais son doigt entrer en moi alors que son pouce frotter toujours sur mon clitoris. Mes hanches bougeaient contre mon grès, un simple réflexe corporel, une réaction au plaisir. Mes hanches allant d'avant en arrière, je gesticulais et sentais d'avantage son sexe dur et lisse contre la fente de mes fesses. Puis un second doigts entra en moi, puis trois, à vitesse de plus en plus rythmé. Je n'en pouvais plus, ses doigts glissaient tout seul, je mouillé d'avantage. Je n'avais qu'une envie, lui crier : Prend moi ! Prend moi ! Mais le personnel du lycée nous entendrait.

_**-Prête ?**_

Me demanda-t-il. Bien-sur que je l'étais mais son côté british, gentleman me plaisait encore plus. Prend moi.. Prend moi..

_**-Oui, je suis prête, prend moi Gareth !**_

Lui ordonnais-je, d'un murmure à peine audible. Il s'exécuta et son sexe entra en moi lentement, et tout deux avons gémis en même temps. Ses mains plaquaient contre mes hanches fermement et surement, j'étais à présent sa chose, son plus grand plaisir et désir. Ses vas et vient commencèrent à devenir de plus en plus rapide et brusque, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'agripper le bureau. Son torse se posa alors sur mon dos, ses mains quittèrent mes hanches pour se divertir autre part. Une main sur mon seins, caressant mon téton à nouveau, l'autre frottant encore plus rapidement mon clitoris.

_**-Hum aa... Gareth. Putain.. OOh Encore..continue. plus vite plus vite !**_

Il continua cela plus rapidement, me rendant de plus en plus folle, passant sa langue sur ma nuque, je perdais pied. Il savait où était mes points faibles, mes points G, comme s'il me connaissait entièrement au niveau sexuelle. Ses coups de hanches s'accéléraient de nouveau pour mon plus grand plaisir et je l'entendais gémir encore et encore. Je me sentais voler, mes yeux ne voyaient plus claires, un legé voile apparut devant mes yeux, l'extase était au rendez-vous. Il entrait de plus en plus profond en moi, frottant d'avantage sur mon clitoris qui provoquait en moi des frissons de plaisir, je jouissais alors, laissant couler sur mes cuisses ma semence, mon jus.

_**-God, c'est serré à l'intérieur, j'aime ça..ahhhh**_

Il nu le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'une explosion de plaisir s'installa à l'intérieur de mon corps, Gareth venait de jouir. Son torse toujours sur mon dos, fatigué mais embrassant tout de même chaque parcelle de peau de mon dos, de petit baiser doux et tendre.

_**-C'était..merveilleux**_  
Disent alors nos voix.

Je vis sa main atteindre le bureau, un peu plus loin où était posées les miennes et il prit un mouchoir. Qu'allait-il faire ? D'une façon des plus gentleman que je n'avais jamais vus, ni connu, il essuya sa semence qui coulait entre mes jambes, ne voulant savoir les vêtements.

_**-Merci**_  
Dis-je alors, timide de nouveau.

Il remonta doucement ma petite culotte jusqu'au mes hanches, ainsi que mes jarretelles. J'entendis le son de la boucle de sa ceinture, il se rhabillait. Je remis alors mon débardeur, le reficelais. Je me retournais alors pour lui faire face, les joues rosées étrangement après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je n'osais pas le regardait, je ne savais pas pourquoi, pourtant, c'était vraiment excellent, la plus belle partie de jambe en l'air que j'ai vécu de toute ma vie. Ses longs et fins doigts délicats se posèrent sur mon menton afin de relever mon visage, et lui faire face. Ses prunelles me fixait tendrement.

_**-Regrettes-tu ?**__**  
**__**-Non..non..**_  
Dis-je, intimidé.  
_**-Tu semble à nouveau gênée..ou déçue peut-être..?**__**  
**__**-Gênée oui.. mais pas du tout déçue**__**  
**__**-Tu étais parfaite.. ne sois pas gêné sinon je vais l'être aussi..**_

Mon dieu..Son accent était des plus sexy que je n'ai pu entendre, je ne me le répéterais jamais assez. Et son regard suppliant un sourire, je ne pouvais résister et je souris face à cela.

_**-J'aime quand tu souris.**_

Je rougissais de plus belle..Il me rendait vraiment folle. Sa main se posa à nouveau sur ma joue, la caressant avec son pouce. Son regard était de plus en plus tendre, je m'en mordillais la lèvre. Puis ses lèvres rencontrèrent à nouveau les miennes, d'une façon totalement différente cette fois-ci. Son baiser était remplit de tendresse, d'une douce passion, puis une série de petit baiser arriva, je souriais. Il mit alors fin à nos baisers, à contre coeur je le voyais.

_**-Je t'apprécie beaucoup.**_  
Me dit-il, avec un sourire gêné.  
_**-Moi aussi**_  
Lui répondis-je.

Et nous rîmes tout les deux, comme deux ados timides. Mais la sonnerie de mon portable nous sortis soudainement de notre tête à tête. Je pris alors mon sac et regardait mon portable. Numéro Inconnu. Fuck !

_**-Allo ?**_  
Demandais-je.  
_**-Bev, t'es où ?**_

Je reconnu directement la voix de ma mère.

_**- Avec un copain, pourquoi ?**_  
Mentis-je, à la perfection.

Mr Cullen..enfin Gareth me regardait en souriant, il comprenait notre conversation, à son âge parlait si bien le français.. il m'étonnait beaucoup.

_**-Tu étais censé sortir à 10h35, non ?**__**  
**__**-Oui mais j'ai rencontrer un copain dans la cour, je l'ai pas vus de l'été.**__**  
**__**-Heureusement que je dois aussi attendre ta soeur à l'école d'à côté ! Bon à ce midi.**__**  
**__**-Ouai,tchuss.**_

Et là, j'entendais la tonalité. Je remis alors mon portable dans mon sac, regardant Gareth, d'un sourire timide.

_**-Avec un copain ?**_  
Répétant les paroles que je venais de dire à ma mère.  
_**-Oui. Je ne vais pas dire à ma mère "oh avec mon professeur d'anglais, tu sais il a 21 ans et on couche ensemble !"**__**  
**__**-Effectivement.**_

Et nous rîmes de nouveau, décidément, j'aimais son rire.

_**-Je vais y aller je pense.**_

Je pris alors mon sac en bandoulière et me dirigeas vers la porte lorsque je sentis sa main encerclé mon poignet, me tirant vers son torse.

_**-Á demain**_  
Me dit-il, en m'embrassant sur le font.

J'avais la sensation, que nous n'allions plus le refaire, que les cours deviendront sérieux et normaux, j'en perdais le sourire. J'étais trop négative, je le savais, mais je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui imposer cela. Il mettais en jeu sa carrière dès le premier jour de cours, je comprendrais qu'il ne veuille plus de moi.

_**-Oui.. à demain en classe !**__**  
**__**-Oh..juste en classe ?**_  
Me demandait-il.

Je fus surprise par sa question, ayant perdue tout sourire je recommancé à espéré comme une enfant. Non pas que je l'aimais, mais bon, ceci était nouveau pour moi. Coucher avec un prof, qui plus est simplement âgé de deux ans de plus que moi.  
_**  
**__**-C'est comme te veux..**__**  
**__**-Et bien, je ne veux pas qu'en classe. Je te veux partout.**_

Hien ? Attend. "Je te veux partout" . Cette année risque d'être vraiment intéressante en réalité..  
Je ne répondais que par un sourire, tournant la clé dans la sérrure et sortant de la salle de cours, sautillant sur mes pieds jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment.


	3. Chapitre 2

Hier fût la rentrée des classes mais la seule chose que je devais retenir était censé être mon emplois du temps mais au lieu de ça, je n'avais qu'une image en tête ou plutôt deux : Le visage de mon nouveau prof' d'anglais, Mr Cullen et son membre dur de taille assez intéressante. Mon après-midi avait était assez relax, je suis sortis voir des amies en ville, toutes racontées leurs rentrées en BTS ou en terminale aussi.

Nous sommes mercredi 3 septembre et il est 7h30 du matin, j'émerge encore, si seulement je pouvais rester au lit ce matin, je n'avais qu'une envie, me rendormir et rêver à nouveau de Gareth Cullen. En me levant, je prenais tout mon temps pour arriver à la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche chaude, me remémorant vague conversation entre deux de mes amies.

**« Flash back »**

_**- Alors ta rentrée Ness ?**__**  
**__**- Impec ! Pleins de beaux mecs et belles filles dans ma classe et la tienne Aly ?**__**  
**__**- Ah, pf la chance, moi que des moches.**_  
_**- Et toi Bev' ?**_ Me demanda Ness, ma meilleure amie.  
_**- Ah ouai boh je rêvassais comme d'hab, rien d'intéressant.**_

Si elle savait.. je me voyais mal exposer ce qu'il s'était passé avec mon nouveau prof, comme ça devant tout mes amis, j'aurai une sérieuse discussion avec elle au téléphone ou msn prochainement.  
_**  
**__**- Aucune personne en vus ?**_Demanda Aly.  
_**- Non pas vraiment, les filles sont pas vraiment mon style et les mecs boh j'ai pas trop regarder.**_ (j'étais bien trop occupé par Gareth..)

La conversation avait prit soudainement fin, à ma grande joie. Mentir à mes amis n'était pas vraiment une chose que j'apprécié, mais parfois c'était mieux qu'ils ne sachent rien.

Je continuais à me laver, moussant chaque partie de mon anatomie avec soin, j'aimais être propre, l'hygiène est une chose très importante pour moi. Si il vous arrive, comme hier, de subitement coucher avec un inconnu, la première chose à laquelle je fais attention lorsqu'il se trouve nu face à moi, est son hygiène. Heureusement pour moi, Gareth, mon prof' d'anglais était propre à chaque partie de son corps que j'ai pu étudier et toucher. Et voilà que je repensais à son sexe dure, si propre et lisse.

Ce gars là avait tout pour plaire : la jeunesse, la maturité remarquable, un accent anglais des plus sexy qui soit, une belle musculature, un visage d'ange, un regard pénétrant, des cheveux soyeux et surtout.. une langue d'enfer !

Suite à ses pensées, je me voyais toucher mon entre jambe avec plaisir, ce gars là me faisait un tel effet, heureusement pour moi que mes connaissances d'anglais soit bonnes, sinon je serais bonne pour rêvasser tout au long de ses cours et me coltiner des notes de merde ! En y réfléchissant.. si mes bonnes notes se font remarquées peut-être qu'il m'offrira une surprise.. hum son pouce placé délicatement sur mon clitoris, le frottant soigneusement mais perversement, avec fougue et envie, puis sa langue, se baladant sur la moindre parcelle de peau de mon cou..

Toc Toc.

Ma sœur frappée à la porte de la salle de bain comme à son habitude, voulant à tout pris son fer à lisser de merde alors que ses cheveux sont raide comme du papier. Je devais m'arrêter pour le moment, tant pis je continuerai cela ce soir dans mon lit.

Une fois sortie de la douche, une serviette entourée autour de mon corps, je lui ouvris la porte et elle se dépêcha à prendre son fichu fer à lisser. Je me dépêché à m'habiller, voyant qu'il était déjà 7h50. Une fois mes fringues mis, mes cheveux brossés mais encore humide, je me maquillé lêgérement d'un crayon noir et d'un mascara noir, sur mes paupière une simple touche de blush couleur peau foncé et me voilà prête. Je descendais quatre à quatre les marches, prenant mon sac par la même occasion et m'assiais à table pour boire mon jus d'orange. Le silence complet, la TV éteinte, ma mère silencieuse faisant déjà ses comptes à 8h du matin et ma sœur lissant ses cheveux dans le couloir.

Ma sœur ayant finit de se faire « toute belle », nous puîmes partir en direction de son collège, voisin de mon lycée. J'entrais alors dans la C1 rouge de ma mère et mettait mon mp3 à fond. Je frodonnais la chanson : To Roam, interprêtée par Robert Pattinson ou plutôt Bobby Dupea, sous son nom de chanteur/guitariste. Elle était tellement belle, mais j'avais en tête toujours son visage, celui de Gareth.

Je sortis alors de mon sac mon carnet de correspondance et vit que j'avais 1h d'anglais avant le déjeuné ainsi qu'une autre heure juste en fin d'après-midi. J'avalais de travers ma salive, comment allais-je tenir dans une salle en sa compagnie ? De plus, je me retrouvais juste devant lui en cours, l'enfer commençait déjà, mon enfer sexuel personnel.

La voiture de ma mère se stoppa alors devant le collège de ma sœur, plus que 3 minutes de trajet à peine et ma première journée de cours commencera. Toujours entrains d'écouter mon mp3, cette fois-ci sur une douce chanson du groupe de Vizual Kei ; X Japan, qui s'intitule : Longing-Melody. Il m'arrivait un jour sur deux d'écouter des douces chansons avant d'arriver au lycée, parfois des plus rythmées mais ce matin je voulais me calmer, apaiser cette envie de sexe qui ne faisait qu'augmenter entre mes cuisses. Même si je n'y arrivais pas, la voix de Robert Pattinson, chantant « To Roam », résonnait toujours dans ma tête malgré que j'ai changé de chanson. Cette voix si chaude, suave qui ne me donne qu'une envie : lui faire sauvagement l'amour, qu'il est sa barbe de trois jours, un costard ou alors son teint pâle comme dans le film « Twilight ». Le son des freins de la voiture me sortit alors de mes pensées et je sortis de la voiture, claquant la porte au passage.

J'arrivais comme à mon habitude devant les portes du lycée, guettant les élèves, sortant mon paquet de cigarette. Une fois ma cigarette allumée ,je vis Steph débarquée vers moi, comme une furie. Elle allait sûrement me demander ce qu'il s'était passé hier matin, après que tout le monde soit sorti de la classe et que seul Mr Cullen et moi-même sommes restez.

_**- Hey Bev' !**__**  
**__**- Salut Steph.**__**  
**__**- Alors hier ?**_ Demandait-elle, surexitée.  
_**- Quoi hier ?**_ Lui demandais-je, l'air faussement étonnée.  
_**- Bah, après l'heure de vis de classe, t'es restée avec le prof non ?**__**  
**__**- Ah ouai, boh il voulait savoir mon niveau d'anglais, car sur la fiche j'ai indiqué que l'an passé j'avais 18 de moyenne.**__**  
**__**- Et ? **__**  
**__**- Bah rien, on a parler vite fait en anglais. Et il m'a complimenté sur mon anglais voilà tout.**_Mentis-je.  
_**- Mouai, rien de bien passionnant quoi.... **_Dit-elle, l'air deçue.  
_**- Oui.**_

Je continuais à fumer, essayant d'ignorer son regard interrogateur. Il était à présent 8h29. Puis la sonnerie retentit, les cours allaient commencés. Nous nous dépêchâmes à aller vers le bâtiment B, le bâtiment des cours généraux.

Ma première heure de cours , Maths passa assez rapidement, le professeur étant une vraie pipelette, il ne faisait que parler et parler durant toute l'heure, l'air légérement bête. La seconde fût plus constructive, Communication et Gestion des Ressources Humaines, là je devais écouter et me concentrer sur les paroles de la prof, ma matière principale coéfficientée de 12 pour le Bac, THE Matière à ne pas louper.

Puis vint alors la récré, je descendais les marches de l'escalier à vive allure, ne pensant qu'à une chose, ou plutôt deux : fumer et le voir. Je ne l'avais pas encore vus et je n'avais qu'une envie, l'embrasser, le toucher, qu'il me touche, qu'il me prenne !

S'est alors que sans regarder devant moi, en descendant les escaliers je foncé dans un élève. Lorsque je releva ma tête, je le vis, Gareth Cullen. Étais-je encore entrains de rêvasser ou était-il réellement là devant moi ? Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, son regard fondant scrutant mes pupilles paniquées, ma bouche en « o » d'étonnement, je perdais pied.

_**- Tout vas bien ?**_ Me demanda son doux ténor.  
_**- Ah, euh oui, hum désolé.**_ Bégayais-je.

Je sentais mes joues légèrement se chauffée, merde Bev' ! Soit moins captable, rougit pas merde ! Je détournais les regards, je ne pouvais pas le regarder en face sans avoir à rougir ou à penser à son corps nu collé au mien. Je devais me changer les idées, je le devais.

_**- Bon.. euh je vais fumer. Bye à tout à l'heure en cours.**_ Lui disais-je, le regard toujours détourné, essayant de dégager ses mains de mes épaules.  
_**- Ah, j'allais en salle des professeurs et ensuite fumer. Tu m'attend ?**_

Putain, non.. je peux pas attendre beau mec, je peux pas attendre des heures et des heures qu'on se retrouve seuls, dans une pièce, nu, ton membre en moi. Erf voilà que je repensais à ça, décidément cette année allait être vraiment un enfer pour moi.

_**- Désolé mais je n'ai que 5 minutes de récréation..**__**  
**__**- Si j'ai une bonne mémoire, tu n'as pas cours l'heure d'après. Est-ce correct ?**_

Merde.. c'est vrai, il avait raison, je n'avais pas cours avant son heure de cours d'avant déjeuné. Je pouvais pas refuser, il se douterait de quelques choses.  
_**  
**__**- Mais vous, si. **__**  
**__**- Non plus.**_

Et là, comme une conne, mon regard plongea dans le sien, un sourire bête au coin des lèvres et il partit en direction de la salle des professeurs. Cela faisait quelques secondes que j'attendais, comme une conne dans les escaliers, les élèves se demandaient pourquoi je restais planté là, mais je m'en fichais.  
Et je le revis, un sourire que je connaissais trop bien depuis hier, un sourire assez coquin mais doux à la fois, un sourire qui me faisait fondre. Une fois arrivée à côté de moi, nous descendîmes les escaliers en silence, sa main posé derrière mon dos sans me toucher lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte plongeant vers la cours. Il ne restait plus que vingt mètres avant que nous atteignons les grilles du lycée, là où tout les élèves fument.  
Arrivait dans un espace où personne ne fumait, je posais mon sac entre mes jambes et m'appuyais contre les grilles en soupirant. Je le vis sortir son paquet de cigarette, des LM, j'avais les mêmes, décidement les pervers avaient-ils tous les mêmes goûts ? Lorsque j'allais me pencher pour prendre mon paquet de cigarette qui se trouvait dans mon sac, il me tendit son paquet, une cigarette sortie par la même occasion. Je l'accepta, d'un sourire timide.

_**- Merci..**__**  
**__**- De rien.**_ Répondit-il, avec un sourire éclatant.

Je chercher mon briquet dans ma poche, ce qu'il remarqua sûrement car il venait de me tendre son briquet, pile en face de ma cigarette. Dans un sens, ce gars avait la classe, le british de base mais cela me fit assez rire, car vous connaissez le dicton : Qui t'allume, t'encule. Je repensais à celui là.

_**- Pourquoi ris-tu ?**__**  
**__**- Ah pou rien, je repensais à une chose...**__**  
**__**- Ah laquelle ?**_

Putain, Bev' tu dois mentir ! tu peux pas lui sortir « oui en fait vous venez d'allumer ma cigarette et en France nous avons un dicton : qui t'allume t'encule, ce qui en anglais veut dire : Which lights You, buggers You. » Oh.. et puis merde, ça pourrait être marrant..  
_**  
**__**- En fait, en France nous avons un dicton, lorsqu'une personne allume votre cigarette, nous disons : Qui t'allume, t'encule !**_

Dis-je, en m'approchant de son oreille, afin que personne ne puisse entendre cette phrase assez osée. Puis je me mis à rire, il ne devais sûrement pas comprendre ce que je venais de lui dire.

_**- W-what ?**_  
_**- C-comment ?**_

Je riais de plus belle, qu'il était craquant lorsqu'il semblait troublé.

_**- Hum, Which lights you, buggers you..**_

Et là je le vis ouvrir ses yeux comme des soucoupes, c'était tellement drôle. Puis soudainement, un sourire, ce sourire pervers qu'il avait hier à peine m'ayant vus dans la classe face à lui, réapparut. Il s'approcha un peu plus près du lobe de mon oreille, je frissonnais en sentant sa fraiche haleine contre ma peau.

_**- Oh. Vraiment. Je ne connaissais pas. Je pense que je vais me plaire dans ce lycée.. et je sens que tu vas m'apprendre beaucoup de chose..**_

Oh que oui, quand tu veux darling. Putain, je suis lunatique moi ! Une minute j'ai peur de le regarder, une autre je n'ai qu'une envie, le provoquer, le chauffer. La sonnerie retentit alors mais je n'avais pas cours, je restais alors devant le lycée, lui aussi, pendant que les élèves rentrés en cours.  
Je pris une bouffée de cigarette puis m'avança encore plus près de lui.

_**- Ah, mais ici, c'est moi l'élève darling.. C'est à moi d'apprendre..C'est toi qui enseigne.**__**  
**__**- J'ai une idée.**__**  
**__**- Laquelle est-ce ?**_Lui demandais-je, d'un regard malicieux.  
_**- Je n'ai pas cours cette heure-ci et toi non plus..**__**  
**__**- Hum.. oui**__**  
**__**- Et j'ai une voiture.**_

Oh, je ne l'avais encore jamais fais dans une voiture, dieu que ce gars a des bonnes idées !

_**- Toi..Moi dans une voiture..t'as interêt à mettre la climatisation..hum.**_

Il me regardait avec envie, je faisais de même. Nous finîmes nos cigarettes, regardant autour de nous, histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer. Et nous voilà partis en direction de sa voiture, garée au font du parking des élèves entre deux arbres. Je vis alors une Audi aux vitres teintés, hum personne ne pourrait nous voir, voilà ce qui est intérrèssant.

Il m'ouvrit la portière en parfait gentleman et je m'installais alors à l'arrière de la voiture, posant mon sac sur le siège de devant. Il s'installait à son tour, posant sa mallette ainsi que sa veste sur le siège de devant aussi. Je le regardais faire, il semblait si pressé, j'en bouilloné intérieurement.

C'est alors qu'il posa sa main sur ma joue, l'autre contre ma taille et je me retrouvais contre la porte, son corps contre le miens, ses lèvres fiévreuses collées aux miennes. Dieu que j'attendais cette action depuis hier. Nos lèvres déjà humides, sa langue caressant ma lèvre supérieur pendant que je mordillais l'inférieur. Il me regardait toujours, ses pupilles dilatées, son regard sauvage. Sa main était toujours sur ma mâchoire, guidant notre baiser enflammé et son autre main se baladé sur mon buste, mes seins, mes hanches. Il stoppa le baiser pour recommencer de plus belle dans mon cou, passant sa langue sous mon oreille, la mordillant quelque peu puis il passa sa langue sur mon cou, le mordillant aussi, il faisait chaud soudainement .

_**- Un vrai vampire. **_Gémissais-je.  
_**- Comme Edward Cullen.**_Dit-il entre deux coups de langues.

Je me stoppais net. Avais-je bien compris ? Edward Cullen ? Mon dieu merde ! Comment il le connaissait ? Je le repoussais doucement, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

_**- Comment tu connais Edward Cullen ?**__**  
**__**- J'ai regarder sur le net les livres que tu as écris sur la fiche hier.**_

Merde.. il avait pas tord, putain j'aurais jamais du écrire ça, je suis conne ou quoi.

_**- Puis, j'ai regardais l'acteur heum je ne me rappelle plus de son nom, c'est celui qui jouait dans Harry Potter, Cedric. **_Lançait-il, d'un naturel qui me fit frissoner.  
_**- Robert Pattinson.**_ Lui dis-je, d'un parfait anglais.  
_**- Oui. Il a les mêmes cheveux que moi. **_Rit-il.

Je me mis à rougir soudainement, et merde.. allait-il faire le lien ?

_**- Il est terriblement sexy.. Lançais-je, sans m'en rendre compte. **_

Il s'approcha dangereusement du creux de mon oreille puis me dit alors d'une voix des plus sensuelles.

_**- Le suis-je aussi ?**__**  
**__**- Oh que oui. **_Lui avouais-je sans hésiter.

Je l'entendis alors inhaler au creux de mon cou, gémissant un « hummm » long et rocque.

_**- Je serai alors, ton vampire sexy.. d'accord ?**__**  
**__**- Ouai.. et moi je n'ai pas de surnom ? **_Lançais-je, faussement boudeuse mais déjà à l'affut de prochaines provocations que je pourrais lui faire en cours.  
_**- Humm.. ma vampiresse sexy ?**_Dit-il avec son accent terriblement érotique.  
_**- HUum. **_Répondais-je alors que sa main se posa sur mon seins droit.

Il posa délicatement son index sur mes lèvres, les caressants doucement. Je passais alors ma langue sur celui-ci, l'emprisonnant entre mes lèvres afin de le sucer. Son regard devenait de plus en plus fiévreux et son sourire s'élargissait à vus d'œil.

_**- Délicieux.**_ Lui lançais-je.  
_**- Humm.**_

Ses gémissements commençaient à devenir un son assez famillier pour moi depuis hier, je l'es aimaient déjà.

Continuant à caresser son index avec ma langue, je renversais notre position. Le dos contre la banquette arrière et moi à califourchon sur lui. Je continuais tout de même à sucer son index, prenant des deux mains sa main où son index figurait. Le regardant langoureusement, essayant de lui montrer une sorte de petit aperçue de ce que je lui préparait. Il semblait apprécier, il souriait tout en passant ses mains sur mes hanches, le bas de mon dos et ma poitrine. Ses mains étaient magiques, un simple contact me faisait frissonner et j'en voulais toujours plus. S'est alors que je stoppais ce que j'étais entrains de faire à son long doigt et je posais délicatement mes lèvres contre l'ouverture de sa chemise déjà quelque peu déboutonnée. J'inhalé son parfum naturel et débouté le reste de sa chemise, passant ma langue sur son torse dur et ferme. Je pouvais l'entendre respirer à vive allure, sentant les battements de son cœur sur ma langue, une sensation purement intense. Je descendais de plus en plus bas sur son corps, posant alors mes jambes sur le tapis de sa voiture. Elle était grande, une Audi, j'avais assez de place pour être à genoux par terre et je comptais bien en profiter, pour lui, pour son propre plaisir. Il remarquait que je descendais de plus en plus bas.

_**- Hum.. Comment résister ?**_  
Me demandait-il alors, d'une voix douce et sacadée.  
_**- Je ne sais pas.. Ne résiste pas et tu verras..**_

Ma voix était un simple murmure tout en étant langoureuse. Je continuais alors à explorer chaque parcelle de son torse, me dirigeant vers sa ceinture qui s'enleva assez rapidement. Lorsque je décidais de retirer les boutons de son pantalon je regardais vers le haut, vers son visage. Il me souriait timidement, cela me faisait sourire mais me déstabilisé tout de même un peu. Pourquoi était-il si timide parfois et l'instant d'après si relaxé ? J'étais pareil que lui à ce niveau là, je suppose que ça soit le fait que je n'ai jamais agis ainsi auparavant. Lui non plus peut-être ?!

Je n'avais couché qu'avec deux garçons avant lui, avec lesquels je suis resté 3 et 2 ans. C'était la première fois que je me laisser guider ainsi, laisser mes pulsions sexuelles agir de la sorte. Mais il me plaisait et je ne voulais pas qu'une autre puisse l'avoir. En y réfléchissant bien, il serait assez étrange qu'il puisse me vouloir autrement que pour le sexe, pourquoi l'attirerais-je autrement ? Il ne me connaît pas et doit sûrement me prendre pour une fille facile. Mais je ne devais pas penser à cela, sinon je sais très bien que je bloquerai sur ce que je suis entrains de faire.. Mais cette pensée commencé à m'obsédée réellement, rien que cette nuit j'y avais pas mal pensé. Je me sentais à la fois bien et libre, mais dans un autre sens, j'étais sale et je me faisais honte. Je stoppais toutes actions.

Mes mains allaient se poser sur mon crane, emprisonnant ma tête entre elles. Je posais mon front contre ses cuisses et resté immobile. Putain Bev', qu'est-ce que tu fou ? J'agissais comme toutes ces petites allumeuses que je détestais tant, je faisais comme elle, avec un professeur de plus, malgré qu'il n'était pas un prof comme les autres, que seulement quelques années nous séparaient. Je sentais le bout de ses doigts caresser mes cheveux, doucement sans geste brusque. Je gémissais doucement, non pas de plaisir plutôt de honte, je sentais ce goût salé sur mes lèvres. Une larme venait d'y mourir.

Il allait me prendre pour une de ces gamines frimeuses qui n'assument pas leurs gestes et attitudes, je le sentais. Deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur mes épaules, me poussant en arrière afin que je puisse me redresser. Je n'osais pas le regarder, ma tête était baissée, j'essuyais les larmes continuent qui perlées sur ma joue. Une des ses mains étaient toujours sur mon épaule tandis que l'autre allait se posée délicatement sur ma joue mouillée.

_**- Regarde moi.**_  
Me demandait-il, d'une douce voix.  
_**- Je.. je ne préfère pas. Je vais rentrer je crois.**_

C'était la meilleure chose à faire, malgré que le reste de l'année je devrais l'affronter en cours. Ses doigts se posèrent sur mon menton, je ne pouvais plus éviter son regard interrogateur, presque perturbé à la vue des larmes sur mes joues. Mes joues étaient en feu, je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde ainsi, qu'il puisse avoir de la pitié ou autre sentiment du genre.

_**- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?**_  
Me demanda son doux ténor.  
_**- Pour rien..**_  
Mentis-je.

Ses mains ré-encerclèrent mes épaules et après un geste rapide j'étais assise sur lui, à califourchon. Il me regardait, je sentais son regard posé sur moi alors que j'essayais de rabaisser la tête mais la prise sur mon menton était forte. Il m'obligeait presque à le regarder mais sans aucune violence, il s'inquiétait réellement, je pouvais le voir dans son regard et sur les traits de son visage.  
_**  
**__**- Beverley.. J'ai fais quelques choses de mal ? Pardonnes-moi.. mais pourquoi tu pleures ?**_

Sa voix était remplit d'inquiétude, que devrais-je lui répondre ? Je ne savais pas vraiment. J'avais envie de lui, j'en étais sûre mais la façon dont il me voyait m'était soudainement importante. Je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face si il pensait que je suis une fille facile, une fille qui irait dans son lit en un claquement de doigt et qu'il pourrait jeter lorsqu'il en aurait trouver une encore plus attirante.

_**- Je..Je ne suis pas une salope.. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.. Ce n'est pas mon genre de coucher avec quelqu'un comme je le fais avec toi... Je.. je ne veux pas que tu pense que je suis une fille bête et qui ne fait que coucher et utiliser son corps..**_

Je l'avais dis, le fixant dans les yeux, les larmes coulants d'avantages. c'était venue d'une traite, malgré ma voix cassée, il devait avoir compris ce que je venais de lui dire, son français étant assez excellent. Je n'osais pas le regarder et détourné mon regard. Un silence s'installait, avais-je raison ? Me prenait-il pour une fille facile, une pute sans facture ? Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas rester une minute de plus sur lui, dans cette voiture malgré le fait qu'il m'attirait énormément. J'avais de la fierté je ne pouvais pas rester ici.

Je pris alors mes clics et mes clacs et m'éloigna de lui sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, croisant son regard remplit d'incompréhension. J'esquivais. Je pris mon sac, remit correctement mon haut et mes chaussures. J'ouvris la porte et sentis une main dure se poser sur mon bras.

_**- Attend !**_  
Me dit-il, d'une voix rapide et suppliante.  
_**- Je suis désolé..**_  
Lui dis-je, réellement confuse.

C'est alors que je me mis à courir sur le parking du lycée, décidant de me réfugier dans un de mes coins préférés du lycée. Lorsque j'étais arriver dans mon espace préféré, sous les escaliers du bâtiment A, là où aucun rayon du soleil n'y passait, où je pouvais fumer sans me faire remarquer généralement. Le lycée était sans tabac mais beaucoup d'élèves enfreigniés le règlement. Ni une ni deux j'étais assise sous l'escalier, la cigarette à la main, mes larmes se séchaient avec la chaleur de la cigarette. Allais-je sécher l'heure suivante ou y aller ? J'étais perdue je ne savais pas quoi faire.


	4. Chapitre 3

Les minutes passaient et j'étais là, toujours assises, la tête entre mes genoux, une clope encore à la main, elle était loin d'être ma première, loin d'être la dernière aussi. Sauf que je me planté totalement à ce sujet. J'entendais des pas non loin de moi, je decidais alors d'éteindre ma cigarette sinon j'allais me faire repéré, mais il était trop tard, je vis la tête de mon professeur de Sport de l'an passé.

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Beverley ?**_  
Me demandait-il, d'une voix neutre.

Je sortis alors de ma cachette et décida de l'affronter.  
_**  
**__**- Rien de bien méchant.. je me reposé..**__**  
**__**- Dès le premier jour de cours ? Je te reconnais bien là !**_  
Dit-il, d'un ton moqueur mais loin d'être méchant.  
_**- Oui, depuis trois ans, vous me connaissez bien M'sieu.**__**  
**__**- Oui. ça sent la cigarette dis-moi..**__**  
**_  
J'étais comme qui dirait..grillée ! Je le regardais confuse, que lui dire ? Avouer ou mentir ? C'était un prof assez cool mais parfois si stricte, je ne savais jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui.

_**- Bon, on va dire que je n'ai rien sentis, parcontre, tu as cours dans 5 minutes.**_

Déjà ? Il était déjà 11h25 ? Je n'avais pas vus l'heure passé après avoir quitter Gareth Cullen dans sa voiture au fond du parking. M'en voulait-il ? Se moquait-il de moi à l'instant ?

_**- Je t'accompagne dans ta classe, je dois dire un petit mot aux élèves, tu as anglais c'est bien ça ?**__**  
**__**- O..Oui.**_  
Réussis-je à articuler.

Nous montâmes alors les escaliers en direction de ma classe, la A 126. Je pouvais entendre la sonnerie lorsque nous étions arrivés devant ma prochaine classe. J'avais les mains moites, j'avais peur de le revoir. Pas car il me faisait peur, peur de son jugement, de ses pensées sur moi. Nous avions cours en demi-groupe, nous ne seront donc que 12 maximum. J'attendais devant la salle de cours que Mr Cullen ouvre la porte et fasse son cours. Mr Phillipe se trouvait toujours à côté de moi, parlant dans le vide des cours de sport de cette nouvelle année scolaire, alors que les autres élèves arrivaient. Parmi son monologue, une partie m'intêressait.

_**- Comment ça je peux choisir les trois sports que je veux faire au bac ?**__**  
**__**- Tu es doublante Beverley, donc ton programme des deux ans est annulé, tu dois en choisir donc un nouveau. Je suppose que j'élimine déjà la course de vitesse et d'endurance.**_  
Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'oeil.  
_**- Oui, effectivement.**_  
Je souriais, il me faisait rire, il connaissait vraiment mon côté fénéante lors de ces cours de sports.  
_**- Donc tu choisira quel menu ?**__**  
**__**- Hum Muscu, je peux ? ça m'a était refusé y'a deux ans.. Puis Escalade et Badmington ?**__**  
**__**- Demandes acceptées. Je te met dans mon groupe donc car cette année je fais ce menu là.**_

J'étais contente, ce prof là était plutôt light sur ses notes au bac et m'encourager assez alors qu'il savait que moi et le sport ça faisait dix mille, sauf pour les sports de combats.

J'entendis des bruits de clés se tournant dans une serrure. Il était là et mon professeur de sport s'était empresser de venir lui parler. Je pouvais entendre qu'il lui expliquer qu'il devait avertir les élèves que les cours de sport de cette année avaient changés etc. Les élèves entrées en classe, dont Steph qui me faisait un signe de venir vers elle en cours. Je me dirigeais donc vers elle, essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de mon professeur d'anglais. Il avait toujours sa chemise entre ouverte, connard.. il me narguait ou quoi ?! Je décidait de jouer l'indifférente et m'assié autre part que ma place attribué en classe hier. De toute façon nous étions en groupe, les places changent donc. La classe était petite, assez grande pour une quinzaine d'élèves tout au plus.

Le professeur de Sport faisait son petit spitch et je posais ma tête sur mon sac, contre la table. Les yeux fixant le mur à ma droite, je décidé de fermer les yeux, déjà fatigué de ma matinée. J'entendais la voix de mon professeur de sport comme un simple bruit de fond, il ne fallait pas que je m'endorme même si je ne voulais que cela, m'endormir et me dire que jamais cela ne s'était passé.

Je sentis quelques choses de chaud contre mon visage, j'ouvris alors doucement les yeux et le vis là, à croupilles devant mon côté. Je ne sursauté pas et décider de refermer les yeux. Je devais rêver. Pourquoi se pointerait-il là ? Pour me narguer ? Se foutre de ma gueule ? Me parler de sa nouvelle fille facile qu'il a dégoté le temps que je fumer dans ma cachette sous les escaliers ? Je pris une large respiration et me détendu. Un souffle chaud me piquait au nez, je réouvris les yeux, il était toujours là. Sans attendre, ma voix était basse mais froide.

_**- Quoi ?**__**  
**__**- Je peux te parler ?**_  
Me demanda son ténor légèrement tremblant.

Il était gêné, je le voyais sur son visage, ses pommettes rosées exprimés un sentiment de gêne.

_**- Nous avons cours..**_

Il soupira.

_**- Mr Phillipe en a pour quelques minutes encore et je dois clarifier certaines choses avec toi.**__**  
**__**- Comment cela se fait que tu parle si bien le français ?**_

Lui demandais-je, déviant la conversation.

_**- Ma mère est française mais mon père anglais. Viens suit moi.**_

Il m'aida à me relever et je le suivais donc dans le couloir, de toute façon je pouvais très bien partir après ou en plein milieu de cette discussion. J'emportais mon sac avec et rassurer du regard Steph qui semblait ne rien comprendre. Une fois la porte fermée, nous nous retrouvions dans le couloir silencieux et vide. Je le vis prendre une grande respiration.

_**- Bien. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.**__**  
**_  
Il semblait sincère mais j'étais toujours silencieuse.

_**- Je ne te prend pas pour une fille stupide ou une salope.**_

Je sourcillais. Oui et ? Il soupira de nouveau et s'avança plus près de moi.

_**- Il est vrai que j'ai eu envie de toi dès que je t'ai vu. Hier j'ai adoré ce que nous avons fait. C'est la première fois pour moi aussi que j'agis comme ça avec une fille et je me sens con car tu as pleuré. Je ne voulais pas que tu pense que je te parle juste pour coucher avec toi. Je suis ton professeur mais je n'ai que 21 ans et toi 19 ans, je ne peux pas stopper mes envies. Si j'ai envie de te parler je le ferai, si je veux t'inviter à boire dans un Pub je le ferai. Si je veux te dire que j'ai envie de ton corps..**_

Je stoppais son monologue assez touchant et lui répondais alors.

_**- Et dans deux jours ça sera une autre fille canon du lycée sur laquelle tu aura envie de tout ça aussi..**__**  
**__**- Non ! Je ne suis pas venue ici pour ça, je suis ici pour enseigner. **__**  
**__**- Et moi alors dans l'histoire ? Je suis ici pour te déstresser après une longue journée de travail ?**__**  
**__**- Non plus. J'aime bien te voir sourire, te voir certes avoir du plaisir mais j'aime te voir tout simplement.**__**  
**__**- Oui, depuis 24h.**__**  
**__**- Et alors ? Il y a bien un début à chaque rencontre.**_

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il tenté de me dire. Lui plaisais-je au delà de mon corps ? Du sexe ? Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui répondre que Mr Phillipe était entrains de sortir de notre classe. Donnant un clin d'oeil vers nous il s'en alla. Nous repartîmes alors en classe. Il restait 40 minutes de cours et Mr Cullen demandait simplement aux élèves ce qu'ils savaient dire en anglais. Une sorte de petite test, faire connaissance plus simplement avec 12 élèves que 24.

L'heure passa rapidement et il était l'heure de manger. Je sortis de la classe sans même le regarde, les autres élèves étaient déjà sortis aussi, mais un bras m'emprisonna de poigné. C'était lui encore.

_**- Nous n'avons pas fini de parler..**__**  
**__**- Je dois y aller.. à demain.**__**  
**__**- Mais nous avons cours cette après-midi.**__**  
**__**- Non, l'autre groupe. Je viens de vérifier sur l'emploi du temps.**_

Il semblait déçu, qu'est-ce que j'en pouvais si nous étions en demi-groupe ? J'avais tout de même envie de le serrer dans mes bras, j'étais assez méchante avec lui depuis ce matin.. Je me haissais d'être ce que j'étais.

_**- Tiens.**_

Il me tendis un morceau de papier plier en 4.  
_**  
**__**- C'est quoi ?**__**  
**__**- Tu verras. J'espère que tu me pardonne en tout cas..**_

Il ferma la porte à double tour et s'en alla, aussi vite que l'éclaire. Comme si il avait peur d'une chose, comme si ce morceau de papier avait une valeur sure. Je le déplia et me lit à le lire.

_**Beverley,**__****_

_**Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Ne te méprend pas, tu es quelqu'un de bien et j'aimerai te connaitre plus.**__**  
**__**Ne refuse pas s'il te plait. Certes, je te veux mais je ne te prend pas pour une bitch. **__**  
**__**Je te prend pour Beverley, une jeune fille de 19 ans. **__**  
**__**Rendez-vous ce soir à 18h au jardin publique de la ville.**__**  
**__**Je t'attendrais.**__**  
**__**Prend soin de toi.**__****_

_**Gareth.C**_

J'avais fini les cours pour cette journée. Courte certes mais rude en émotion. Je rentrais chez moi tranquillement avec le bus. Me posais sur mon lit et me relaxait en écoutant toujours la même mélodie au piano, celle d'Isaac Shepard qui s'intitule Before Dawn. Les heures passaient et je m'étais endormis. Il était à présent 17h. Il me restait donc 1h pour aller à mon point de rendez-vous. Je me préparer tranquillement en prenant une douche légère, me coiffant, m'habillant et me maquillant.

Je pris le bus, les écouteurs sur les oreilles et écouter encore cette douce mélodie. Le bus s'arrêta devant le jardin publique, il était 17h45 et Gareth était déjà présent. Il ne remarquait pas encore ma présence, je le voyais assis sur une balançoire, remuant les pieds sur le sol comme un ado stressé. J'étais dos à lui et me dirigeais vers lui. Lorsque j'arrivais derrière lui sans faire un bruit étant donné qu'il ne bougeait pas, je posa légèrement ma main sur le haut de son dos et le posa. Il se retourna étonné et me souris alors timidement.

Je raclé ma gorge sèche par simple timidité puis je le vis se lever.  
_**- Salut.**_  
Lui dis-je tout en me mordillant la lèvre.  
_**- Salut.**_  
Me répondait-il, un sourire timide aux coins des lèvres tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Je répondais alors à son sourire sans trop savoir quoi dire ou faire. Nous étions l'un en face de l'autre silencieux. Chacun observé l'autre sans le moindre geste. Voyant qu'il n'osait pas parler et voulant savoir ce qu'il avait à me dire hormis vouloir le connaître, je m'avançais vers lui.

_**- Hum donc..**_  
Dis-je.

C'est alors qu'il commença son questionnaire, comme s'il l'avait soigneusement préparé. Durant l'heure qui suivait il me posait toutes sortes de questions, passant de la musique à la gastronomie ou aussi de mes goûts cinématographique et de livres. Il voulait en savoir un peu plus sur ma vie, ma famille et mes amis. Nous avions décidé de répondre tous les deux à chacune des questions posées. J'apprenais alors qu'il avait des parents assez aimants et avec une bonne situation financière, qu'il était fils unique et qu'il était venu des dizaines de fois en France étant donné que sa mère est française. Au niveau musical, le piano, les douces mélodies ainsi que les balades rock sont ses favoris. Sa couleur préférée était le bleu et qu'il aimait le cinéma asiatique. Une heure non stop à discuter de tout et de rien, nous trouvant pas mal de points en communs.

Lorsque 19 heures sonnait au cloché de l'église proche du jardin public, je regardais alors mon téléphone vérifiant si je n'avais reçu aucun sms ou appel de ma mère. Généralement nous mangions entre 19 heures et 21 heures.

_**- Tu dois rentrer ?**_  
Me demanda Gareth d'une voix étonnée.  
_**- Non, mais avant 20h30 oui.**_  
Lui répondis-je en remettant mon portable dans ma poche.  
_**- Bien, il nous reste encore 1h30 alors.**_  
Dit-il avec le sourire.

J'acquiessais d'un signe de tête sans user de ma voix. Il se leva, sa main était posée sur le bas de mon dos pour m'indiquer que je devais le suivre. Nous quittâmes le jardin public en silence. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Cela faisait une heure entière que nous parlions, il savait plein de chose sur moi, je ne pouvais donc pas deviner ce qu'il me concocté. Nous marchâmes durant plusieurs mètres jusqu'à l'angle de la rue face à ce jardin.

Dans cette rue vivait mon meilleur ami ; Alexandre. Il était assez grand, brun, beau mec et fragile. Doté d'un grand cœur et d'une sensibilité à en revendre, mon meilleur ami était gay. Cela ne m'avait jamais gênée, bien au contraire, le monde gay est réellement plaisant. Alex et moi nous nous connaissons depuis maintenant 3 ans et depuis nous ne nous lâchons pu. Il était l'unique à être au courant de cette relation étrange entre Gareth et moi, il ne me jugeait pas, était même compatissant et presque jaloux lorsque je lui est décrit Gareth physiquement. Fantasmant souvent sur Robert Pattinson comme moi-même, Alex avait les mêmes goûts que moi, cela était assez simple et facile pour nous mettre d'accord sur un film à aller voir, une série japonaise à regarder ou alors qui aborder lors de nos soirées.

Nous avions l'habitude de souvent être ensemble dans les rues de Lille, dans la ville de notre lycée ou l'un chez l'autre. Alex avait un an de moins que moi mais en faisait facilement 20. Il est aussi passé par un BEP, voilà donc pourquoi il passe son BAC que cette année, en même temps que je repasse mon second. Nous n'étions pas dans la même filliére mais nous allions souvent nous voir, ce que j'avais le plus hâte. Il était comme un frère, un confident, une sorte de personne dont vous n'êtes pas amoureux mais que vous aimez plus que vos autres amis. Nous n'avions aucun tabou l'un envers l'autre, dormant souvent ensemble quasiment nu, c'est pour dire !

Nous étions à présent dans la rue de mon meilleur ami, j'observais la fenêtre au second étage de l'appartement au coin essayant de l'apercevoir. Comme à son habitude Alex était penché à sa fenêtre, une cigarette à la main, observant la rue sans point précis. Il nous remarqua assez vite, me faisant signe de la main. Puis je ne le voyais plus durant quelques secondes et me stoppa.

_**- Qu'y a-t-il ?**_  
Demanda alors Gareth.  
_**- Hum rien.**_  
Mentis-je.

Je savais très bien qu'Alex allait descendre les escaliers pour venir dans la rue à notre rencontre. Je n'avais pas parler d'Alex à Gareth, essayant de garder précieusement mes amitiés, je ne les dévoilés que peu souvent. J'avais raison, je vis déboulé Alex de la porte de son appartement. Vêtu d'un jean simple, un peu large pour ses fines hanches et d'une chemise blanche entre ouverte il me sauta dessus comme une pile éléctrique.

_**- Ma chériiiiiiiiiie !.**_  
Criait-alors Alex d'une voix surexcitée.

J'avais l'habitude de ce genre de comportement, j'adorais Alex et son côté impulsif et tendre à la fois. Il m'embrassa sur la bouche, comme à notre habitude. Entre meilleurs amis cela ne nous dérangeais pas, de plus Alex n'était nullement interréssait par les femmes donc cela mettait directement en dehors les questions sur l'ambiguïté ! C'est seulement après un raclement de gorge de Gareth que notre étreinte prit fin.

_**- Alex, je te présente Gareth Cullen.**__**  
**__**- Gareth je te présente Alexandre..**_

Je voyais que Gareth semblait mal à l'aise, je ne comprenais pas, était-ce l'étreinte ? Le baiser ? Beaucoup de gens nous prenais pour un couple Alex et moi, et pourtant si ils savaient ! Je me mis alors à rire, voyant l'air paniqué de Gareth. Posant ma main dans la sienne, par simple geste naturel je lui expliquait la situation.

_**- Gareth, Alex est mon meilleur ami et il est gay !.**_

Ses yeux devenaient extrement larges et il comprit enfin ce quiproquo.

_**- Ouaiiii ! Je préfère les hommes, t'es vraiment canon, Bev' avait raison !.**_  
Lançait alors mon meilleur ami.

Gareth eu un sourire timide sur son visage, avec une part de fierté dans celui-ci, je devenais écarlate face à cette révélation. Regardant sans aucune rage Alex, ne pouvant pas être fâché contre lui, je lui faisais comprendre sa gaffe avec une grimace que seul lui connaissait l'existence.

_**- Roh ! Fait pas la petite fille timide Bev' ! Maintenant au moins il sait que tu le trouve canon..**_

Je pris bras de Gareth et me dépêchant à partir loin de cette rue. Je tournais la tête et vit Alex s'étendre de rire, le diable ! Il savait que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir ou me mettre en colère contre lui tellement je tenais à lui et à notre amitié. Malgré ce côté diabolique je l'aimais.

Alors que je stoppais la cadence.

_**- Je suis désolé..euh il est toujours comme ça, il aime plaisanter..**_  
Dis-je honteusement.  
_**- Ce n'est pas grave, vous avez une belle amitié...même si au début.. j'avais envie de le frapper pour t'avoir sauter dessus comme ça, t'appeler ma chérie ou encore t'embrasser..**_

Son sourire grimacé vers la fin de sa phrase, serait-il jaloux ? Non impossible, la jalousie est présente lorsque des sentiments sont présents aussi. Mais il était mignon comme cela. J'aimerai le revoir parler ainsi, ça faisait chaud au cœur.

_**- On dors même quasiment nu ensemble tu sais. Je l'aime, c'est mon meilleur ami..**_  
Lui avouais-je, voulant revoir cette nouvelle face de sa personnalité.

J'avais réussis, ses yeux devenaient énormément larges et sa bouche formée un O. Il se mordit la lèvre ensuite et je remarquais que ses yeux ne brillaient plus, comme s'ils étaient éteint pas une ombre. L'avais-je blessé ? Enviait-il Alex ?

Je m'approchais alors de lui et posa ma main sur sa joue, il se décontracta et je mis mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ce baiser dura seulement quelques secondes mais il était doux. Lorsque mes lèvres se séparèrent des siennes il semblait troublé.

_**- Non non...**_  
S'exclama-t-il pour ensuite reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, tel un gourmand en manque de sucrerie.

Son baiser était passionné presque hardant. Il durant plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles ma langue voyagée sur ses lèvres, la siennes caressant la mienne, s'entre-mélant. Mes mains enfouis dans ses cheveux en batailles à présent, les siennes contre mon dos et ma hanche.

_**- Je préfère ce baiser à celui qu'il t'a donné.**_  
M'avoua-t-il, comme fier de lui.  
_**- Aurais-tu étais jaloux durant quelques instants ?**_  
Lui demandais-je, taquine.  
_**- Hum.. peut-être bien.**_  
Dit-il, d'une voix malicieuse.

Je souriais et lui tirais la langue, mettant ma main dans la sienne. Je ne savais toujours pas où nous allions, je devais vraiment le lui demander.

_**- Où allons-nous ?**__**  
**__**- Chez moi, j'habite au bout de la rue dans un appartement loué. Ça ne te dérange pas ?**_  
Me demanda alors son ténor soudainement timide et gêné.  
_**- Heu.. Non..**_

Nous continuâmes à marcher jusqu'au bas de son appartement, il était installé au second étage, comme Alex à l'autre bout de la rue. Lorsque nous arrivions sur le pas de sa porte, il l'ouvrit de façon assez rapide. La porte à peine claquer mes lèvres rencontrèrent à nouveau les siennes fiévreuses. Ses mains étaient plaquées avec fougue contre ma cuisse et mes côtes. Tendis que les miennes se baladaient de nouveau dans ses cheveux doux et propres. La main sur sa cuisse m'éleva alors et je passais mes jambes autour de sa taille, maintenue secondement par ses bras.

Sa langue parcourait mon cou nu jusqu'au lob de mon oreille pour le mordiller quelque peu. J'halété alors.

_**- Gareth..**_  
Marmonnais-je, la mâchoire décontractée.


	5. Chapitre 4

Il me narguait, il s'amusait. Sa langue parcourait toujours mon cou et mon dos rencontré l'un des murs de son appartement. Il était à la fois doux, sans aucune violence mais la fougue prenait le dessus. Ma respiration commençait à se saccader, mon entre jambe à se décontracter. Je commençais à avoir réellement chaud, ce qui ne prit pas longtemps pour qu'il s'en aperçoive. Sa langue stoppait de taquiner mon cou fiévreux, son regard se planter dans le mien.

Me mordillant systématiquement la lèvre inférieur je le laissé scruter mes pupilles, attendant qu'il agisse ou m'adresse la parole. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, durant plusieurs minutes il observait mon visage entier. Cela m'étonnait. C'est sans un mot qu'il me porta jusqu'à la pièce à côté, sa chambre ?! Un lit deux places y siégé contre le mur, un bureau d'étudiant, une armoire toute simple, une chambre sans décoration spécifique. Mes jambes étaient toujours agrippées autour de ses hanches, mes bras entourés son cou. Il me portait sans la moindre difficulté, j'allais enfin voir son corps entièrement nu. Il me déposa délicatement sur son lit où je m'y allongé quasiment.

Me tenant sur mes coudes, je pouvais l'observer. Il me regardait sans bouger, tel un cadeau qu'on aurait envie de regarder durant des heures. C'était l'image qu'il m'envoyait. J'en étais assez gênée, mais heureuse. C'est à une douce allure qu'il s'installa sur le lit, écartant mes jambes pour s'y installer. Toujours appuyais sur les coudes, lui avançant félinement vers moi, son regard devenait de plus en plus brûlant. Pénétrant de plus en plus le mien, l'air passa difficilement dans mes poumons. Dieu qu'il était beau. Son visage arriva à seulement quelques centimètre du mien, 10 tout au plus et son regard fixait ma lèvre inférieur que je mordillais.

Il était sur moi, ses bras tendus à côté de mes coudes, son poids n'était nullement posé sur moi, il y prenait soin. Son front rencontra le mien et ses yeux se fermèrent. J'entendais sa respiration se fragmenter, que faisait-il ? Il semblait respirer l'odeur de ma peau, profiter de cette intimité silencieuse. Je faisais de même. Les paupières closes, respirant l'odeur naturelle de Gareth, je m'évadé. La chaleur de son front me faisait du bien, cela me relaxait d'avantage.

Puis je réouvrais les yeux, il me fixait à nouveau. Ses yeux verts perçant pénétraient les miens. J'étais comme sa proie, il était le prédateur sage. Oui, Sage. Il ne comptait en aucun cas me faire de mal, cela se sentait, cela se voyait. J'appréciais cela chez lui, son côté tendre mais fougueux.

_**- Tu es si tentante.**_  
M'avoua son doux ténor.

J'en rougissais. C'était stupide, je le savais mais ses compliments me touchés plus que d'habitude.

_**- Tu es encore plus belle lorsque tu rougis..**_

Il continuait de plus belle, je me mordillais à nouveau la lèvre, baissant les yeux, gênée.

_**- Ne sois pas gênée.**_

Cela était évident, je l'étais, il l'avait remarqué et son sourire m'illuminait. Son sourire en coin, le mien du moins je l'espéré. Mon visage fut encerclé par ses grandes mains et ses lèvres caressèrent les miennes tendrement. Je lâché prise, mes coudes cédèrent avec l'envie. J'étais allongé sur son lit, lui sur moi mais son poids ne me faisait aucun mal. Il prenait soin de ne pas m'écraser. Ses mains se déplacèrent. La droite resta sur ma joue tendis que la gauche se déplaça sur le côté de mon sein. Les miennes se déplacèrent aussi au bas de son dos et dans sa chevelure défaite.

Sa langue jouait avec la mienne avec envie tandis que sa main prenait de plus en plus d'assurance sur le côté de mon sein. J'étouffé un gémissement contre ses lèvres, je le sentais sourire. Notre baiser dura ainsi quelques instants puis il prit fin doucement. Il nicha son visage contre mon cou, humant mon cou, les yeux clos. Ma main resta dans sa chevelure en bataille, caressant délicatement son cuire chevelu. Ce moment tendre me faisait du bien. J'avais envi de lui mais si je devais rester ainsi durant des heures je le resterai, sa présence m'apaisait et me relaxait.

Je sentis sa main passer en dessous de mon dos, me soulevant facilement afin de nous glisser sous la couette qui se trouvait sous nos corps.

_**- Hummm**_

Son doux ténor n'était qu'un murmure, un gémissement simple et agréable. La couette nous arrivait au dessus des épaules, il venait de me faire pivoter sur le côté. Allonger sur la hanche droite, je le fixais tendrement dans les yeux. Nos corps étaient toujours aussi collé l'un à l'autre. Sa main caressait le bas de mon dos, ma cuisse s'était installée sur la sienne. Et nous restions là durant plusieurs minutes, sans une parole, sans un bruit, continuant à nous contemplés mutuellement. Puis il brisa le silence, sans pour autant me perturber. Sa voix était douce, fine.

_**- Tu dois te demander pourquoi nous sommes toujours habillés. Pourquoi je ne te saute pas dessus.**_

Je ne m'étais pas posée la question, mais il est vrai que cela m'interloqué à présent. Il n'avait peut-être pas envie de moi, ou alors l'instant était si magique que le sexe aurait tout détruit malgré notre attirance mutuelle.

_**- Oui et non. Non car je profitais de l'instant.. et Oui car à présent je me pose ces questions là.**_  
Lui avouais-je, d'un doux murmure.

Il sourit alors, son visage égalisé facilement celui d'un dieu. Gareth posa son front contre le mien puis continua notre conversation nouvelle.

_**- Car je souhaite passer des moments autres que sexuel avec toi. Là maintenant, toi contre moi, le silence qui nous entoure et cette sorte de.. magie qui nous calme, me fais du bien. Non pas que je n'ai pas envie de toi, bien au contraire mais j'opterai plutôt pour la tendresse ce soir. Si cela te conviens.**_  
Me récita le bel Adonis à mes côtés.  
**_- Bien-sur. Je pensais à cela aussi. J'aime ce moment._**

Nous étions à présent un peu plus loin l'un de l'autre, sa main caressait toujours le bas de mon dos mais s'était infiltré tendrement sous mon haut. La mienne était posée sur son torse, elle descendait vers le bas de sa chemise, voulant caressait sa peau nue. Le contact du bout de mes doigts sur son bas ventre nu me fit frissonner. Sa peau était chaude, son ventre était parfait. Je pouvais sentir du bout des doigts des abdos bien formés, je m'en mordillais les lèvres juste au touché. Sa main se déplaça vers ma hanche, relevant quelque peu mon t-shirt. Les minutes passèrent et nos hauts s'enlevèrent doucement. Me retrouvant en soutiens gorge, lui torse nu. Il était parfait. Cela se dérouler de façon si tendre, simple et naturelle. J'en étais émue. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi, son souffle caressa mon oreille, son torse contre ma poitrine me fit frissonner de plus bel.

_**- Puis-je ?**_  
Me demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la ceinture de mon jean.

J'opinais d'un simple geste de la tête et il s'exécuta. Sa pomme de main caressait la peau laiteuse de mes cuisses, descendant mon pantalon à mes pieds. Je n'étais plus qu'en sous-vêtements à ses côtés. Sa main se posa timidement sur ma cuisse, me rapprochant contre lui. Je posais à mon tour mes doigts sur sa ceinture, ne lui demandant pas la permission, la réponse était évidente. Je fis de même, abaissant avec douceur son pantalon jusqu'à ses pieds. Il était à présent en boxer contre moi. Nous frissonnâmes en chœur suite au contact de nos deux corps quasi nu l'un contre l'autre.

_**- Tu es encore plus belle que je ne le pensais.**_

Son compliment me fit rougir, encore, et je me nichais dans son cou comme une timide enfant. Il rit de ce geste et posa son autre bras en dessous de mon corps, arrivant jusqu'à mon épaule, comme pour me ramener encore plus proche de lui. D'un signe d'appartenance, d'un signe protecteur. Du moins, je le voyais ainsi. Ma cuisse s'était réinstallée sur la sienne, mon intimité se trouvait donc contre son boxer qui à moins que je ne me trompais, commencer à devenir assez dur et droit.  
_**- Hum.**_

Je l'entendis gémir à nouveau et blottit encore plus ma tête dans son cou.

_**- Désolé..**_  
S'excusa mon beau professeur.  
_**- Il n'y à pas de mal..**_  
Lui dis-je.  
_**- Tu es si belle que mon corps réagit assez vite.. Je suis désolé.**_

Je me dénichais de son cou pour poser délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa main caressa mon cuir chevelu et il m'embrassa avec une fougue étonnante. Nos langues se retrouvèrent et sa dureté ne faisait qu'augmenter. Pendant que notre baiser se prolongé, son autre main glissa sous mon shorty et caressa mon fessier. Je fis presque de même avec son boxer, mais je l'abaisser, remarquant que sa dureté ne pouvait rester ainsi serrée dans ce boxer. Il avala de travers tout en m'embrassant, comme étonné par mon geste. Il stoppa le baiser directement.

_**- Je veux juste être contre toi..**_  
Lui avouais-je. Sachant qu'une pénétration ne serait pas au rendez-vous ce soir.

Il ne répondit pas, à la place je sentis les agrafes de mon soutiens gorge se défaire. Nous étions nu l'un contre l'autre sous cette couette. Plus serré l'un contre l'autre que jamais, nu qui plus est, nous restions là, respirant de façon irrégulière, appréciant ce moment. Sa dureté se trouvait contre mon intimité, cela ne me gênée pas, bien au contraire cela me rassuré, il était un homme après tout.


	6. Chapitre 5

Nous continuâmes à nous contempler, nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre sous cette confortable couette. Le contemplant outre ses pupilles verte m'était impossible, son regard était si doux, attachant semblait paisible. Mais ce regard s'estompa lorsque la sonnerie de mon mobile siffla.

_**« Waste my time, waste my time **__**  
**__**Not so sure that I'll be yours **__**  
**__**And baby you could be mine **__**  
**__**It's all about hanging out **__**  
**__**Cause you know how to waste my time »**_

La voix d'Alexz Johnson retentie, c'était un appel. Je me levais alors brusquement, sortie de ce moment de bien-être intense et pris avec moi la couette jusqu'à l'accés à mon mobile au bas du lit.  
« Numéro Inconnu », bien, décrochons.

**_- Allo ?_**  
Dis-je suspicieuse.  
**_- Bev', c'est Loïc, M'an demande à quelle heure tu rentre et si tu mange à la maison._**  
Demanda mon grand frère tout en soupirant.  
**_- Hum à 21h et oui je mange avec vous._**  
Répondais-je en espérant qu'il reste assez de temps avant de rentrer chez moi.  
**_- Okay. J'préviens maman. Á t'hal !_**_**  
**_**_- Ouai. Bye._**

L'appel terminé, j'observais l'heure indiqué sur mon mobile ; 19H30. Il me restait 1h15 avant de devoir prendre le bus pour rentrer chez moi.

**_- Tous vas bien ?_**  
Me demanda son doux ténor british.  
**_- Ouai. Ouai._**  
Répondais-je, dans mes pensées.  
**_- Hum._**

Il raclé sa gorge. En me retournant vers lui je remarquais son corps nu s'exposé à moi, ayant prise la couette sans m'en rendre compte. Simple reflexe, je n'allais tout de même pas me lever du lit nue comme un ver ! Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'observer son corps divin. Des jambes longues et fines, un bassin mettant en avant le V qui se dessiné jusqu'à son membre dur. Dur ? Oui, il semblait bien l'être ou du moins celui-ci semblait réagir positivement à cette observation ou au contact précédent. Ses abdos parfaitement travaillés étaient esquis. Son torse peu velu était ferme et bien construit.

Puis ses membres supérieurs ; ses mains longues et grandes, des doigts longs et fins, des avants bras musclés. Son visage d'ange semblait gêné par tant d'inspections visuelles. Il n'y avait absolument aucune raison à cela, il était parfaitement battit. Je posais alors un genou, puis deux sur son matelas et m'avança vers l'espace où quelques minutes auparavant j'y avais sentis son corps chaud contre le mien. Doucement je sortis de la couette, la reposant sur nos deux corps allongés. Nos regards à nouveaux plongés l'un dans l'autre, je me mordis la lèvre.

**_- Désolé, j'avais emporté la couette._**  
M'excusais-je en rougissant.  
**_- Aucun problème. Qui était-ce ?_**  
Dit-il en posant son pouce contre ma joue chaude.

Son regard était remplit de curiosité, j'en souriais intérieurement.

**_- Mon frère. Je dois être chez moi à 21h._**  
Murmurais-je en frissonnant au contact de son pouce contre ma joue.  
**_- Il nous reste 1H30 avant que tu partes._**  
M'annonça en un murmure son doux ténor.  
**_- Non, 1h15, je dois prendre le bus._**  
Je grimaçais.  
**_- Je te reconduirais._**

Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une affirmation. Je posais alors mes lèvres tendrement contre les siennes, le remerciant. Ce ne fût qu'un court et chaste baiser, je le sentis sourire.

**_- De rien._**

Je ris doucement, il fît de même. Son sourire en coin auquel mon corps commençait à réagir s'afficha sur son visage. J'approchais mon corps du sien, ma poitrine pointant contre son torse de parfait, ma cuisse sur la sienne, son membre dur siégé contre mon intimité devenue humide. Je gémis. Il sourit éspièglement à ce doux son, il m'imita. Sa main se baladait sur ma cuisse, remontant vers mes fesses, les malaxant tendrement. Il gémit de nouveau.

Son souffle chaud siégé à présent contre mon cou. J'avais envie de lui. Je respirais lourdement contre son cou, caressant le bas de son dos, ma langue parcourait une longue veine qui s'installait entre son épaule et sa mâchoire. Arrivait au lobe de son oreille, je le mordillais gentillement. Il ronronnait à ce contact. Je ris intérieurement, j'étais satisfaite de cet effet là.

**_- Tu sais.._**  
Suçurais-je, prenais soin de languir cette phrase.  
**_- En une heure et demi, beaucoup de chose peuvent se produire._**  
Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure d'une sensualité dont je n'avais encore jamais eu conscience.  
**_- Hum._**  
Émit gravement sa gorge.  
**_- Nous pouvons rester comme ça, discuter ou alors.._**_**  
**_**_- Troisième option.._**  
Ronrona-t-il en me coupant.

J'en ris, appréciant son envie, le fait qu'il aime cette petite domination orale.

**_- Hum, jouer aux cartes te plairait tant que cela ?_**  
Lançais-je, espéglement, aimant le taquiner.

Cela marchait à merveille, son visage se figea face au mien à présent. Sortit du creux de mon cou, ses yeux étaient ouverts au maximum, le regard plus que surprit avec une touche de déception. J'en garder mon sérieux, retrouvant le creux de son oreille.

**_- Mais comme tu es un gentil garçon, j'ai une quatrième option.._**

Je l'entendais avaler sa salive durement. Satisfaite je continuais. J'avais une soudaine envie qu'il prenne le dessus de la situation, que nos rôles s'inversent.

**_- J'ai été une vilaine fille, très vilaine.._**  
Il grogna de plaisir.  
**_- ...et je dois être puni pour cela. Vous ne croyez pas Monsieur ?_**  
Lui demandais-je, en le vouvoyant exprès, sensuellement. Son membre contre mon intimité se faisait encore plus dur, remuant même par le plaisir.

Nos yeux se croisèrent, ses pupilles brulaient d'envie. Un sourire quasi sadique rayonnait sur son visage et il passa son index sur mes lèvres.

**_- Cela semble correct. Vous avez était assez vilaine avec moi et c'est pour cela que je vais vous punir. Vilaine jeune fille !_**  
Sa voix était roque et suave.

J'emprisonnais son doigt entre mes lèvres, le suçant avec ma la, le regard malicieux. Son souffle chaud s'intensifiait et rapidement il bascula au dessus de moi. Sa dureté contre mon bas ventre, ses coudes à chaque côtés de ma tête. Ses doigts placés sur mes lèvres intimes, je respirais avec difficulté. Ses pupilles vertes brillaient pour moi, je mordis le côté déjà percé de ma lèvre, il ajusté un sourire satisfait.

Son pouce caressa l'endroit interdit, celui qui ne pouvait que me faire perdre la raison ; mon point G principal ; mon clitoris. Pendant que mes hanches remué déjà contre son pouce et sa dureté, un doigt entra en moi. C'est avec le souffle saccadé que je fermais les yeux, perdant tout contrôle de mon être, de mon corps. Son doigt entrait puis sortait lentement en arrêtant l'action sur mon clitoris. Il jouait avec ma patience, avec mon corps et mes envies. J'ouvris les yeux et vis son front posé contre mon épaule.

**_- RRR... Plus vite !_**  
Grognais-je d'impatience.

Il s'exécuta, sentant son doigt nager dans mon intimité déjà humide mais étroite. Ses vas et vient s'intensifiés ainsi deux doigts entrèrent en moi à nouveau. Son pouce revint sur mon clitoris chaud, je ne tenais plus en place. Mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. J'enroulais mes jambes avec peine autour de sa taille, essayant de contenir mes hanches hyperactives. Ses doigts glissant facilement en moi, lubrifié par mon humidité vaginale. Mes bras encerclèrent son cou, je gémi contre lui.

**_- Vous êtes une vilaine fille mais vous mouillez tellement pour moi.. juste pour moi !_**  
Sa voix était dominatrice et franche. J'ai appréciais cela.  
**_- Hum.. Ouai. Mais je serais encore plus vilaine si vous continué à me taquiner ainsi.._**

Il intensifia ses frottement, une secousse plus violente traversa mon corps. J'allais jouir dans peu de temps.

**_- Humm.. Je viens..pour vous._**_**  
**_**_- Jouissez pour moi bébé.. juste pour moi ! Maintenant !_**

Ses paroles avaient bô être des ordres sexuels, je jouissais tout de même. Humidifiant ses doigts, qu'il amena directement à ses lèvres. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, léchant mon humidité.

**_- Hum.. Esqui. Mais je n'en ai pas finis avec vous vilaine fille !_**

Son regard ne céssé de devenir de plus en plus pervers mais joueur tout de même. Il prit son membre dans sa main, approcha son visage du creux de mon cou puis me demanda d'une voix féline.  
**_- Puis-je entrer en vous vilaine fille ?_**_**  
**_**_- Hmm. Oui, s'il vous plait. Punissez-moi.._**

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, comment pouvais-je parler ainsi ? Je m'étonnais et m'éffrayé un peu mais cela était assez drôle mais surtout bon. Gareth était aussi rentré dans ce jeu sexuel et nous étions bien.

Sans perdre une seconde, il effectua une douce poussée en moi. Lorsque son membre entra entièrement en moi, je gémis son nom aussi fort qu'étonnant à mon goût. Mes doigts enfouis dans sa chevelure rebelle, j'agrippais toujours mes jambes autour de lui. Ses vas et vient commençaient doucement, tendrement puis ils devinrent de plus en plus rapide mais pas assez à mon goût.

**_- Plus vite, plus dur, je veux vous sentir tout en moi, maintenant._**

Je commençais à prendre goût à ce jeu de domination et soumission limite. Comme si nos statuts réels d'élève et de professeur était mis en place. Je l'entendais gémir mon nom à son tour, j'en frissonnais et ne pouvais m'empêcher de mouiller d'avantage. Nous restâmes dans cette position encore quelques instants, ses vas et vient de plus en plus sec, voir violent mais j'aimais énormément ça. Je pouvais le sentir en moi, sentir son membre dans mon intimité, nous ne formions plus qu'un.

**_- Je me sens si serrez, c'est si bon.. Comment faites-vous vilaine fille ?_**  
Dit-il difficilement, tout en continuant ses vas et vient remplis de gémissement.  
**_- Je le fais pour vous.. juste pour vous, en pensant à vous à l'intérieur de moi. Jouissant pour moi comme je vais jouir pour vous._**

Rien que ces mots, me donnèrent un cou d'élèctricité. Mon corps entier fût atteint par une sorte de joute et je ne pouvais plus bougé, je me sentais épuisé. Je venais de jouir à nouveau. Mes jambes tombèrent sur le matelas, j'appréciais tout de mêmes les vas et vient qu'effectué Gareth. Je respirais rapidement, le souffle perdu j'essayais de me redressé. Gareth semblait ralentir ses mouvements, il allait éjaculé dans un petit moment.

**_- Stop. C'est à moi de faire ça_**  
Lui dis-je, bloquant ses hanches avec mes mains.  
**_- Comment ? Que fais-tu ?_**  
Me demanda-t-il perdu.  
**_- Je fais ce qu'une vilaine fille doit faire à un gentil garçon. N'êtes vous pas d'accord ?_**  
Lui demandais-je, sensuellement au creux de son oreille.

Je sentis ses mains contre mes épaules, nos regards plongés à nouveau l'un dans l'autre. Ses yeux reflétaient de l'inquiétude, de la curiosité.

**_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_**  
Lui demandais-je, troublée.  
**_- Je ne veux pas que tu fasse ça.._**

Il n'était plus dans le jeu, dans notre jeu. Son tutoyement à deux reprises me remit à ma place. Qu'avait-il ? Son regard était tendre mais comme bléssé. Je ne comprenais pas.

**_- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprend pas.._**  
Grimaçais-je.  
**_- Tu n'as pas à faire ça.. même si tu l'as déjà fais avant, je veux juste que tu sois bien._**_**  
**_**_- Mais..je le veux, je ne me force pas !_**  
Dis-je, tel une enfant capricieuse.

Il soupira et se laissa faire. Je ne comprenais pas, il me faisait plaisir, je devais lui rendre la pareil. J'avais pourtant fais cela à notre première rencontre, pourquoi pas maintenant ? Nos relations avaient-elles tant changées ? Je décidais de ne pas y penser et de descendre mon visage vers son membre encore dure malgré cette secousse imprévue.

Il était allongé sur le dos, le regard perdu, moi entre ses jambes, les doigts enroulant son membre et mes lèvres sur le bout de celui-ci. Je commençais à humidifier mes lèvres puis le fit entrer dans ma bouche, jouant avec ma langue, le taquinant durement. Lorsqu'il jusqu'au bord de ma gorge je l'entendis gémir mon nom de plaisir. Ses mains se sont alors blottit dans ma chevelure d'une façon brusque mais en aucun cas violent. Ma main frotter son sexe de bas en haut lorsque je retirer mes lèvres pour reprendre mon souffle.

**_- Ça viens.. je vais..aahum_**

Je n'avais eu le temps de réagir que sa substance blanchâtre s'étala sur le haut de mes seins jusqu'à mon visage. Je devais être belle à voir ainsi vraiment.. Il respira fortement durant quelques secondes pendant que je restais comme ça, sous le choque encore. Il se redressa, me fit face et grimaça.

**_- Désolé.._**

Il était sincère, sa voix ne trompait pas, son sourire grimaçait non plus.  
Je grimaçais et fit comme si je boudais mais en aucun cas c'était le cas. J'étais juste prise au dépourvue, mais pas en colère. Je l'appréciais trop pour cela. Un peu trop même au final..  
Il prit un mouchoir sur sa table de nuit et m'essuya avec douceur le visage et le haut de mon corps de sa substance pour ensuite déposer un doux baiser sur ma joue, mon nez, mon épaule, mes paupières et pour finir sur mes lèvres.

Il me prit dans ses bras, m'allongeant à ses côtés, son menton contre mon crane.

**_- C'était.. génial._**  
Sa voix était tel un murmure de soulagement. Je ne saurais l'expliquer.  
**_- Oui.. vraiment._**

Il m'embrassa sur le front, nous regardâmes l'heure. Il était 20h50, assez de temps pour nous r'habillais et rentrer chez moi. La balade en voiture fut rapide mais détendue. Arrivée devant chez moi, alors que je m'apprêtais à simplement lui dire au revoir, il prit mon visage en mains et m'embrassa tendrement à m'en faire perdre à nouveau pied. Lorsque notre doux et long baiser prit fin, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

**_- Je euh bah à demain.._**  
Bégayais-je.  
**_- Oui, à demain._**

Je descendis de la voiture en titubant ; Que m'arrivait-il ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi tant de tendresse ? D'attention ?Pourquoi son regard était si tendre, quasi triste ? Je passais la soirée à me posait dix mille questions auxquelles je n'avais aucunes réponses. Le dîné se passa en silence, je me couchais tôt ce soir, la fatigue l'emporter.


	7. Chapitre 6

Il était 9h lorsque je me réveilla, ma mère travaillait de nuit – ce que j'avais totalement oublié – et me rendis compte que mon portable n'avait pas sonner à l'heure à laquelle je me lever habituellement. Je commençais ce matin à 9h25 ; j'allais louper mon heure de classe européenne, l'anglais. Je me dépêchais alors de me doucher, m'habiller et prendre un petit déjeuné.

Lorsque j'arrivais devant l'arrêt de bus, il était 9h30. Le bus arriva quelques minutes plus tard. J'écoutais encore et toujours de la musique ; Too much love will kill you du groupe Queen, mon groupe préféré. Il faisait bon ce matin, mais j'avais décidais d'enfiler un jean bleu clair troué au genou et à quelques endroit par-ci par-là, un débardeur noir et au dessus un pull de même couleur commençant aux épaules et une paire de vans.

Durant le trajet en bus, je me remémorait ma soirée d'hier, me souvenant de cette lueur indescriptible dans ses yeux lorsque nous étions dans son lit, silencieux et nous observant mutuellement. Je chassais vite cette image de ma tête, ne voulant pas me faire de fausses idées. Nous étions intimes certes, mais cela devait en rester là, je savais au fond de moi-même que je ne pourrais me cacher indéfiniment et qu'un jour j'allais craquer, c'était juste un mec comme les autres. Nous nous connaissions seulement depuis la prè rentrée et voilà que j'étais déjà dans une merde totale. Je ne devais en aucun cas m'attacher d'avantage à lui, je devais l'éviter, mon cœur s'emballé trop en sa compagnie, lorsque je repensait à lui, lorsqu'il me parlait ou me regardait. C'est un mec comme les autres, me répétais-je. Nous ne pourrions jamais nous afficher ensemble, ni même dans la rue ou dans la cour. Il était le professeur, j'étais son élève. Une élève parmi les 1 500 de ce lycée.

Je devais appeler Alex, lui seul pourrait me conseiller, me comprendre et m'aider. Il ne commençait les cours pas avant 10h35, il doit être réveillé. Notre discussion fut assez courte, à mon grand regret. Il me dit simplement de : soit l'éviter, ne plus reproduire de rendez-vous sous la couette, ne plus lui parler comme des amis le ferait ou alors continuer cela jusqu'à m'en briser le cœur, car Alex le savait, Gareth ne m'attirait que physiquement. Je ne voulais que son corps du moins j'essayais de m'en convaincre.

La nuit porte conseil on le dit bien souvent, malgré ma longue nuit, mon cœur et mon cerveau semblèrent avoir tout de même cogitaient durant celle-ci. Lorsque j'arrivais devant le lycée, il était 9h45. Plus que 35 minutes avant la sonnerie signifiant la récréation du matin.

Une fois finie ma cigarette que je jetais dans le cendrier devant le lycée, j'entrais dans le bâtiment A afin de faire mon mot de retard. David, le surveillant était assez sympa, je le connaissais bien depuis le temps.

_**- Beverley, en retard dès les premiers jours de cours..**__**  
**__**- Ouaip, j'ai pas entendue mon réveil ..dis.. tu peux me trouver un motif recevable s'il te plait ? Histoire que je sois pas collé..**_

Je regardais le surveillant en grimaçant, éspèrant qu'il me fasse cette faveur.

_**- Hum. Problème de voiture.**__**  
**__**- J'ai pas le permis je te rappelle.**__**  
**__**- T'as mère a eu un problème de voiture alors, tu es majeur, ils iront pas vérifiés.**_

Il avait raison, depuis ma majorité et même bien avant les supérieurs hiérarchiques des surveillants, les CPE ne s'attardaient pas sur mes motifs de retard ou d'absences, pourquoi dont ? Je n'étais pas une élève dissipée ou encore bordelique, j'étais dans ma petite bulle malgré que j'aimais rire et bavarder, rien de bien méchant. Je signais le mot automatiquement puis montait vers la classe de cour ; A101.

En montant les escaliers, je vis une élève de ma classe dans le couloir, curieuse j'allais à sa rencontre, me demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire en dehors de la classe. Je savais qu'elle était en option européenne, elle ne pouvait que sécher ou s'être fait renvoyé de cours.

_**- Hey ! T'es pas en cours.. euh Mina c'est ça ?**_  
Lui demandais-je en toute simplicité.

Elle me regarda un instant, me souriait timidement puis s'approcha de moi.

_**- Oui c'est bien ça. Si si mais j'avais besoin.. d'air.**_  
Soupira-t-elle.

Elle semblait troublée, voir même en hyper ventilation.

_**- Tu es malade ? ça ira ?**_  
Lui demandais-je presque inquiète.  
_**- En fait.. C'est le prof qui me fait cet effet.**_  
Dit-elle en rougissant.

Gareth.. ou plutôt Mr Cullen, je devais me forcer à l'appelais ainsi, je ne comptais plus l'appeler que par son nom à présent. Il faisait un tel effet sur les filles de la classe, il se trouvera bien une remplaçante dans les heures ou jours à venir.

_**- Mouai.. Y'a mieux !**_  
Mentis-je.

Elle me regarda avec un regard ahurit, elle avait bien raison mais personne ne devait savoir la vérité. Sans pour autant attendre une réponse de sa part je toquais à la porte et entra suivit de Mina. Gareth.. Mr Cullen me regardait, un lueur dans les yeux, un sourire au coin des lèvres. M'attendait-il ? Était-il content de me voir enfin arriver ? Non, Bev arrête de penser, y'a d'autre fille dans la vie, y'a d'autre mec aussi.

Je me mordis la lèvre puis alla vers son bureau, tête baissée. Je tendis mon carnet, regardant le font de la classe en attendant qu'il lise mon mot de retard. Il effleura mon poigné, je frissonnais. Zen, reste zen. Ne pas faiblir, lui mentir, leur mentir, te préserver. Je devais tomber amoureuse, mais d'un autre. Je regardais en sa direction afin de savoir si je pouvais prendre place dans la salle de cour, sans attendre une parole de lui je m'avançais vers le fond de la classe.

Mina se trouvait au premier rang, à ma place lorsque nous étions en classe normale et entière. Elle devait avoir une belle vue.. Ne pas penser, ne plus y penser, plonge toi dans le cour et tout ira bien. Je sortais alors mes affaires sur la table et vit que j'avais oublié mon cahier. Étant d'une humeur assez maussade, je grommelé entre mes dents.

_**- Merde !!!**_

Sans m'en rendre compte, la classe était silencieuse et tout le monde se retourna vers moi, Gareth faisait de même.

_**- Un problème Beverley ?**_  
Me demanda son doux ténor.

Ne pas croiser son regard, ne pas flancher, répondre de façon normale voir froide, c'est un mec comme les autres.

_**- Ouai ! J'ai oublié mon livre.**__**  
**__**- Lorsqu'on oublie son livre, on doit être viré du cour..**_  
Annonça une voix assez aigu.

Jessica Patoux, la cruche de la classe, la prétendante pour devenir délégué de classe, pour rabaisser tout le monde. Nous ne nous aimions pas et cela depuis des années.

_**- Toi ferme ta gueule, m'emmerde pas, va faire ta majorette dans ton club pourrit et lâche moi.**_

C'était sorti tout seul. Je n'étais pas du genre vulgaire ou violente mais cette fille me sortait par les trous de nez. Tout le monde rit en fixant Jessica, riant d'elle à mon grand étonnement. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas très populaire hormis chez les tecktonick et les racailles du lycée mais de là à ce que la classe entière apprécie ce spectacle, cela me fit sourire.

_**- Beverley..Jessica, évitez de vous parler dorénavant.**_  
Nous prévint alors Gareth.

_**- Ouaip, d'accord monsieur.**_  
Dis-je d'une voix innocente.

_**- Pour ton livre.. Assis-toi à côté de..**__**  
**__**- Antoine !**_  
Le coupais-je.

Je venais de croiser son regard, celui d'Antoine. C'était un ami de longue date et il était assez nul en anglais. Il avait doublé son BEP, nous étions alors séparés mais à présent il figurait à nouveau dans ma classe, nous allions bien rire cette année. Il mesurait 1m75 environs, les cheveux courts blonds ainsi que les yeux verts. Il n'était pas vraiment mon type mais il n'étais pas moche non plus. Je devais me trouvais un gars de mon âge, un élève et non pas un professeur. Je me levais sans l'autorisation de Gareth et m'assis à côté d'Antoine.

Durant le restant du cours je suivis le texte que les élèves lisaient avec le livre d'Antoine. Je sentais le regard de Gareth se poser sur moi à chaque instant. Je le regardais du coin de l'œil, il semblait soucieux. Je m'en fichais....du moins j'essayais. Je me comportais comme une gamine.. Il allait fuir. Je ne voulais pas ça mais dans un sens il était préférable qu'il fuit. Qu'il m'oublie alors ainsi je pourrais reprendre ma vie d'avant. Sans lui. Sans sexe sans sentiments, sans me faire prendre pour une salope comme il devait sûrement le faire sans me le dire. Malgré la magnifique soirée d'hier, j'essayais de me rendre à l'évidence. Un gars tout droit venu d'Angleterre, beau comme un dieu qui dès son premier jour de cours fait des avancent à son élève ? J'ai étais pris au hasard voilà tout. Je lui est indiqué que je n'étais pas indifférente sur ma fiche lors de la pré-rentrée et il a simplement prit cette occasion. C'était tout à fait de ma faute, tout à fait normal qu'il agisse ainsi. Aucun sentiment ne venait de son être, simplement son corps qui venait à moi.

La cloche sonna et tout les élèves se levèrent à une vitesse ahurissante, tous étaient pressé d'aller en récré, prendre l'air. Je remarquais que durant le peu de temps où j'étais entré dans cette classe, Mina ne cessait de regarder Gareth. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquait. Je souriais intérieurement sans le vouloir. Je ne devais pas. Je me levais alors aussi, puis me dirigeais vers la porte de sortie avec Antoine jusqu'à ce que Gareth m'interpella.

_**- Beverley, je peux te parler s'il te plait ?**_

« Non, part, il te demandera pourquoi tu te comporte ainsi, pourquoi tu étais en retard. Il te demandera aussi si une partie de jambe en l'air t'intéresserait, oui seul ton cul l'intéresse ma grande.. » Me dit une voix démoniaque dans ma tête. Mon côté sombre, révélant la vérité ?! Je n'en savais rien en tout cas, je devais partir. Respire, incline la tête, accepte puis part dès qu'il aura finit son monologue. Je m'avançais alors vers lui, scrutant du regard Mina qui semblait folle de jalousie. Je souris en coin en baissant la tête, j'aimais rendre jalouse les autres filles même si là, c'était autre chose. Il s'avança vers la porte, la ferma sans faire attention à l'élève qui se trouvait dans le couloir en face de la porte ; Mina. Elle devait sûrement être dégoûtée, tant pis pour elle.

_**- Pourquoi ce comportement ?**_  
Me demanda calmement Gareth après un long soupir.  
_**- Quel comportement ?**_  
Lui demandais-je, faussement étonnée.  
_**- Ton retard, puis Jessica ensuite Antoine. Il y aurait-il un problème ?**__**  
**__**- Aucun.**_  
Répondis-je du tac o tac.

Il m'observa longuement, silencieux.

_**- On se voit ce soir ?**_  
Me demanda-t-il, comme gêné.

Son regard était remplit d'espoir, un oui aurait était bien-sur ma réponse mais je devais le fuir non ?!

_**- Non désolé..**_  
Répondis-je en me mordillant la lèvre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il ne s'attendait pas à un refus. Une pointe de stresse, d'inquiétude s'installa dans son regard. Je devais dévier celui-ci. Je devais l'éviter, je n'étais pas un jouet et mes soirées n'allaient pas lui être entièrement réservée. Fuis.

_**- Tu as quelques choses de prévus déjà ?**__**  
**__**- Ouaip. Comme demain matin je n'ai pas cours, je compte passer la soirée avec Alex et boire.**_

Ce qui n'était pas totalement un mensonge. Je devais voir Alex aujourd'hui en dehors du lycée, pourquoi pas ce soir ? Alex ne serait pas contre de toute façon, surtout si quelques bouteilles alcoolisées s'imposaient.

_**- Boire ?**_  
M'interrogeat-il, se mordillant la lèvre.  
_**- Ouai, jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout. Bon je dois y aller, c'est la récré et j'ai envie de fumer puis il me semble que Mina vous attend derrière la porte. Salut.**_

Je partais aussi vite que j'avais prononcé cette phase. Effectivement Mina attendait dans le couloir telle une sangsue. Je ne la regardait même pas et m'en alla fumer devant le lycée. Alex y était, je lui proposais alors la soirée, lui racontant mon cours. Il rit à la réflexion envers Jessica et accepta la soirée de ce soir. Il n'avait que 2h de sport le vendredi matin, mais il était dispensé à l'année pour problème aux genoux, la chance.

Je passais ma journée à ignorer Gareth, l'esquivant du mieux que je le pouvais, une chance qu'il n'avait pas mon numéro de téléphone. Toute la journée l'idée d'être dans ses bras me rongeait, je voulais l'embrasser, lui parler, entendre le son de sa voix, ses murmures juste pour moi. Je n'avais plus anglais de la journée mais demain, j'avais 3 heures d'affilés de classe européenne avec des élèves d'autres classes. Je vais devoir me contrôler. Ne pas frapper Jessica, ne pas le regardait dans le blanc des yeux, nous imaginait que nous deux.

La fin des cours arrivée vite et nous allions chez Alex directement. La soirée se passait tranquillement bien, quelques bières et bouteilles vides étaient sur le sol avec des morceaux de pizza froide. Comme à mon habitude, je buvais, devenais îvre, pleurnichais auprès d'Alex, lui racontais ma vie, déprimais puis m'endormis.

Lorsque je me réveillais, il était au alentour de midi. Je reprenais les cours à 13h50. J'avais un sacré mal de crane, j'essayais de me souvenir de ma soirée. Alex, déprime, Gareth, mal de cœur, ignorance, peine, cours. Je me levais avec peine, voyant Alex encore entrains de dormir comme un bébé à mes côtés. Je pris une douche chaude, ce qui me détendais puis enfila mon pantalon de la veille, un boxer appartenant à Alex puis voyant mon débardeur noir taché par l'alcool, je décidais de ne rien porter en dessous de mon pull hormis on soutiens-gorge.

Une fois maquillais puis pégnais je me posais devant la Tv, somnolent. Alex se levait quelques instants plus tard, reproduisant le même schéma, sauf que tout ses habits lui appartenait. Une fois un bol de céréale avalait, nous nous dirigeons vers le lycée. Un mal de cœur me prit en voyant la fenêtre de l'appartement de Gareth. Je devais mettre les choses aux claires peut-être ? Tout deux aimant le sexe et le pratiquer ensemble mais cela devait changer. Je ne pourrais continuer ainsi. Si je trouvais quelqu'un comment ferais-je pour rompre ce « pacte » ? Je ne pourrais le faire que difficilement. Je devais me trouver un petit ami et plus vite qu'il ne le fallait.

Arrivée au lycée, il était 13h45. Les cours commençaient dans 5 minutes pour ensuite s'étaler durant 3 heures pour le fameux cours d'anglais option européenne. Je savais très bien que Jessica serait là, Antoine aussi ainsi que cette Mina. J'avais même plus que raison, arrivant seule devant la classe A104 je la vie discuter avec Gareth. Elle était si souriante, enjouée et allumeuse, je n'en revenais pas, lui souriait. Je savais qu'il m'avait vus à quelques mètres d'eux, et pourtant il m'ignorait. Il m'ignorait comme je l'avais fais avec lui hier. Bon et bien tant pis. Il s'est trouvait une nouvelle poupée, un nouveau jouet. Tant mieux pour lui. Tant pis pour moi. Durant les trois heures il m'ignorait, contemplant Mina.. et moi je n'étais rien. Il m'avait oublié, j'allais faire de même. Beau parleur, sale menteur.

Je ne sortis pas de chez moi ce week-end, je restais devant mon ordinateur, lisant mes mails ,écoutant de la musique et cherchant la moindre nouvelle vidéo, photo ou information sur ma saga de livre préféré : Twilight. Le week end fut assez long en somme et je recevais des sms d'Alex, me disant qu'il venait de croiser Gareth, qui l'avait totalement ignoré. Soit il m'en voulait, soit il avait choisit de me zapper comme je l'avais fait ou du moins j'avais essayais de lui faire croire.

Du lundi matin, je piochais au hasard des vêtements dans mon armoire et y sortit un pantalon large, quasi baggy de couleur kaki, un débardeur noir du groupe Queen ainsi qu'une fine veste que je pris dans mon sac en cas de vent. Les cheveux toujours détachés et lissés, le maquillage cette fois-ci lêgé. Comme si, je n'avais pas envie qu'on me regarde ou qu'on semble intéressait. Tant de questions que je m'étais posées durant le week end m'avait fatiguée, je devais remonter la pente.

Arrivée en cours d'histoire, je rêvasser de nouveau, ce fut de même pour le cours de maths et pour celui d'Espagnol malgré que je participé vus mon bon niveau dans cette matière.

Puis, 11h30 sonnait, il était l'heure de manger. Je partis à la cantine rejoindre Steph, Alex et Antoine. Ils ne réussirent pas à me faire décrocher un sourire. Alex s'inquiétait je le sentais, je le voyais mais je lui souriais faiblement, c'était plutôt une grimace qu'autre chose.

Il m'accompagnait jusqu'en haut de l'escalier puis nos chemins se coupèrent. J'avais cours vers la gauche et lui vers la droite. J'arrivais, étourdis devant notre classe, la classe d'anglais. Le cour d'option Européenne n'était pas compté parmi les 6 heures de cours d'anglais de la semaine. En réalité, j'avais plus de 12 heures d'anglais par semaine. Au final, je ne sais pas si j'aimerais tant que cela cette année bien que mes notes ne baisseraient pas, mais l'ambiance si. Puis je le vis là, Gareth discutait à nouveau avec Mina. M'ignorant totalement, je voyais son regard en coin, il lui sourit de plus belle. Le cœur de la jeune fille allait éclater sur place.

_**- Tu sais Mina, j'étais vraiment trop stressé le jour où je l'ai fais pour la première fois...**_

Non.. Je devais avoir rêvé.. Il ne lui parlait quand même pas de sa première expérience sexuelle ? Même moi, je n'en savais pas un traître mot. Est-ce qu'ils.. non. Il me l'aurait-dit.. Quoi que.. Hier soir peut-être bien qu'ils aient.. non impossible. Peut-être bien que si au final.. Décidément, j'avais raison. Ses paroles étaient du vents, de simples mensonges. Il ne couchait avec moi que simplement par plaisir du sexe et non pas car c'était moi. Mina souriait en se retournant vers moi, lui faisait de même. J'avalais dûrement. Elle devait être au courant, j'étais maudite. Ils devaient bien rire de moi. Puis les élèves arrivèrent et tout le monde entra en classe.

Je m'assis encore au fond et cette fois-ci Antoine s'assit à mes côtés, Jessica à l'autre bout de la classe, Mina devant le bureau de Gareth. Aujourd'hui elle abordait un décolté profond, juste pour Gareth je présume. Elle n'avait pourtant rien à montrer réellement, sûrement un petit 85B tout au plus. J'avais bien plus à montrer qu'elle mais s'en était finit avec cela.

Deux heures passèrent à une allure maudite, si lentes et insoutenables, n'entendant que la voix de Jessica qui riait seule dans son coin ou alors Mina qui ne faisait que répondre, lire ou alors poser des questions stupides à Gareth en lui souriant comme une cruche, au final elle s'entendrait bien avec Jessica. Et lui.. il lui souriait, lui prêter des attentions, s'arrêter à sa table et se pencher lorsque nous devions effectuer des analyses de textes. J'essayais de ne pas participer aujourd'hui, je restais silencieuse.

Un sentiment me prenait à la gorge et au cœur depuis la conversation entre Gareth et Mina. Je ne savais pas réellement ce que s'était.. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il soit avec elle, juste elle, qu'il a touche, qu'elle pousse le toucher. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il m'est remplacé ni même au final mentis sur toute la ligne. Je bouillais intérieurement. Je n'avais qu'une envie ; le gifler et la frapper.

Au bout de deux heures, une pause de 10 minutes sonna, la récréation de l'après-midi. Je sortis de la classe la première, lançant un regard noir aux deux personnes concernées ; Gareth et mina. Je fumais ma cigarette, prenant mon temps comme j'aime le prendre. Mais j'étais étrangement sur les nerfs, stressée, cette cigarette ne me détendais pas. La sonnerie de retour en classe retentie alors je repris le chemin vers le bâtiment des langues.

Arrivée devant la classe, personne n'y était encore, sauf elle et lui. Il était assit sur son bureau, elle à sa table en face de lui. Elle riait comme une crécelle et lui se tournait systématiquement vers la porte. Il me vit, il grimaçait. Je marchais la tête droite, le regard devant moi, jusqu'à ma table du fond. Heureusement pour moi, les autres élèves arrivèrent, ma colère ne se verras pas autant qu'elle n'aurait pu se montrer. J'avais envie de l'égorgée et lui de le raisonner. De lui cracher à la figure ses belles paroles de la veille et avertire Mina qu'elle n'est qu'une attraction pour lui. Je voulais le gifler mais ensuite sentir son corps chaud contre le mien. Je le voulais lui et personne d'autre. Qu'il soit juste à moi.. J'étais jalouse en fin de compte. Si jalouse. Elle ne faisait que parler encore et encore, lui souriant, lui la félicitant. J'ai étais si naïve, si idiote. J'ai cru un instant que j'étais quelqu'un de spéciale à ses yeux et au final voilà le résultat.. Je ne ressentais pas que de l'attirance physique pour lui, il fallait que j'arrête de me mentir à moi-même. Je l'apprécier bien plus que cela.. J'ai tout le temps envie de le voir, lui prendre la main, le voir sourire, être près de lui, lui donner cette lueur qu'il a dans les yeux lorsqu'il me regardé.. mais tout cela semble envolé.

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais besoin d'air, mes nerfs allaient craqués, je sentais que mes joues étaient humides. Je pleurer comme une gamine.

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule, tournant la tête je vis Antoine me la caressant, se voulant rassurant. Je peinais à lui sourire, voulant le remerciais mais un sanglot arriva, j'essayais de le cacher mais le son de ma gorge me trahissait. Je paniquais, les yeux grands ouverts, Antoine et le reste de la classe devait avoir entendue ce sanglot, j'étais maudite.

_**- Monsieur, Beverley ne se sent pas bien je peux l'accompagner à l'infirmerie ?**_  
Demanda mon voisin à Gareth.

Gareth daigna de m'offrir un regard, le premier depuis plusieurs jours. Je croisais le siens, j'étais plus que paniqué, je baisser la tête. Son regard était étrange, comme s'il le trahissait. Il n'était ni ignorant, ni haineux, comme s'il était remplit d'excuse, je ne comprenais pas bien, j'avais besoin d'air. Sans même attendre sa réponse je pris mes affaires dans mon sac et me dirigea vers la porte que j'ouvris puis reclaqué derrière moi.

Le dos posé contre le mur du couloir, je me laisser glisser vers le sol, rempliant mes genoux, laissant ma tête entre eux, relachant toute la pression, mes nerfs craqué. J'étais réellement naïve, trop jeune et stupide. Ce gars me plaisait bien plus que physiquement, je ne voulais qu'une chose.. être à la place de Mina. Qu'il me sourit, qu'il me parle, me fasse rougir, me confis sa première fois comme il l'a fait avec elle.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, se refermé derrière elle, se devait être Antoine. Je pouvais me laisser aller en sa compagnie, je m'en fichais royalement.

_**- Putain.. Je suis trop conne..**_  
Me rabaissais-je.  
_**- Oh mon dieu..**_  
Ce n'était pas la voix d'Antoine, mais celle de Gareth.


	8. Chapitre 7

Nous étions bien devant chez lui, il remarqua mon étonnement et grimaça.  
_  
_**_- Désolé.. tu préfère peut-être rentrer chez toi ou qu'on aille faire un tour ?_**_  
_  
Il était si mignon lorsqu'il était comme ça. Comment ne pas craquer ? Nous étions devant chez lui mais je n'avais pas envie cette fois-ci de me laisser aller, je devais lui faire prendre conscience que le sexe n'était pas la seule chose qui nous relier, que nous partagions. Je voulais tester sa capacité sur ce point là.

**_- Non, ça me dérange pas de rester chez toi._**  
Dis-je en souriant.

Il fallait tout de même que je le rassure non ? Il semblait vouloir bien faire au final, il ne semblait pas avoir d'arrière pensée, je l'espéré en tout cas. Nous descendîmes de la voiture après qu'il l'est garée puis nous montâmes les escaliers jusqu'à son étage. Il prit en main ses clés puis enfonça la bonne dans la serrure. Une fois la porte ouverte, il me laissa passer en première, galanterie anglaise quand tu nous tiens. J'aimais cette attention. Après tout, j'appréciais beaucoup d'anglais dans le monde du showbizz ; Robert Pattinson, Gareth Gates... puis lui, un second Gareth.

**_- Fais comme chez toi._**  
M'annonça Gareth une fois entrée dans son « chez lui ».  
**_- Ne dis pas ça tu risquerais de le regretter._**  
Dis-je en rigolant.  
**_- Pourquoi ?_**_**  
**_**_- Car je suis assez bordélique dans mon genre et je me balade pas vraiment avec tout mes vêtements chez moi.._**  
Grimaçais-je.

Il rit à son tour puis sourit en coin timidement. Ah ! Quel beau mec..

**_- J'aime l'ordre.. donc.. et en ce qui concerne tes vêtements.._**_**  
**_**_- N'y songe même pas ! Je garde mes fringues chez les autres._**  
Le coupais-je, voyant clairement sa réponse venir.

Il se frotta la nuque puis m'indiqua d'un signe de la main le canapé. Devant celui-ci se trouvait une télévision de taille assez grande, sympathique pour regarder de bons Dvd.  
Je m'assis alors à mon aise, il était très confortable. Je retira mes chaussures pour m'assoire en tailleur sur le canapé puis me mordis la lèvre.

**_- On regarde un film ?_**  
Lui proposais-je, à tout hasard.  
**_- Pourquoi pas._**  
Dit-il d'un ton neutre m'indiquant une grande étagère remplis de Dvd.

Je me leva, remettant correctement mon pantalon qui sans mentir m'arrivait aux bas des fesses ( Heureusement pour moi je portais un shorty dessus, sinon je ne vous dis même pas les regards pervers que j'aurais du supporter. ) puis me planta devant cette grande étagère à Dvd. Ils étaient tous trier par ordre alphabétique, soigneusement ranger, aucun de débordé de la rangée ou autre. Un vrai maniaque. Je soupirais puis me concentra sur les titres des films qu'il avait. La grande majorité était des films anglais, américain et asiatiques. Sympa, moi qui n'aime pas vraiment le cinéma français j'allais trouver mon bonheur.

Il devait sûrement avoir des films ou téléfilms anglais inconnus en France. Je regardais sans trop d'intérêt sur les films déjà visionnés auparavant, pour ainsi dire : beaucoup d'entre eux. J'étais ravie de constater tout de même que nous avions les mêmes goûts : cinéma asiatique d'horreur, film américain assez farfelus et films de vampire. Vampire.. Edward.. Robert Pattinson.

**_- Tu cherche un film en particulier ?_**

Je sentis un souffle contre ma joue, j'en frissonnais. Gareth se trouvait silencieusement derrière moi. Je ne pris a peine de me retourner pour lui répondre.

**_- Ouaip. The Bad Mother Handbook. _****_Tu as ?_**

Ce téléfilm génial dans lequel Robert Pattinson jouait le rôle d'un intello assez sexy dans son genre. Très maladroit, assez geek et qui faisait limite pitié, se fringuant n'import comment mais au final.. même fringué comme ça, avec sa paire de lunette trop grande, il était réellement sexy, je ne lui aurait certainement pas dit non.

**_- Comment connais-tu ce téléfilm ? Les téléfilm anglais sont connu en France ?_**  
Demanda-t-il étonné.  
**_- Nop, mais je le connais. Robert Pattinson joue dedans..._**  
Lançais-je comme sous entendue.

Il se mit devant moi et prit le Dvd qui se trouvait en bas de l'étagère. Je souriais ravie de revoir ce téléfilm. Il se dirigea vers la télévision ainsi que le lecteur Dvd puis l'introduit dedans. Je repris alors ma place sur le canapé le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il vint me rejoindre il semblait assez désarçonnait.

**_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_**  
Lui demandais-je, soucieuse.  
**_- Rien._**

Je sentais qu'il mentait. Qu'avait-il ? Si ce téléfilm figurait parmi sa liste de Dvd c'est qu'il devait l'aimer alors pourquoi cette tronche de gars blasé ? Il s'aprété à mettre le film lorsque je lui pris la télécommande des mains. Je m'ajustais en taille face à lui puis le pointa du doigt.

**_- Mr Cullen, tu vas me dire tout de suite ce qu'il ne vas pas et ne me redit pas « rien », je sais que quelques choses ne va pas !_**  
Dis-je faussement sévère.

Il grimaça gêné mais souriait timidement tout de même, sûrement que mon imitation du professeur sévère le faisait rire.

**_- Tu veux le voir seulement car cet acteur joue dedans ?_**_**  
**_**_- Ouaip mais non. J'adore cet acteur, la façon dont il joue.._**_**  
**_**_- Sa gueule de beau goss._**  
Me coupa-t-il.  
**_- Ouai aussi !_**  
Lui dis-je en tirant la langue.  
**_- Mais pas que ! J'aime l'histoire, elle est sympa puis ça change des films hollywoodien non ?!_**  
**_- Ouai.. J'aime aussi ce film. Désolé.._**

Je grimaçais.. il s'excusait un peu trop à mon goût depuis tout à l'heure, comme un homme soumis. Bark ! Soit un homme Gareth, t'excuse pas tout le temps pour tes pensées. Tu pense ce que tu veux, si tu veux dire merde dis le.. Il était vraiment un bon mec mais si.. soumis ?! Étais-ce le bon mot ? En tout cas, je le voyais ainsi.

**_- Au final tu sais quoi ?_**  
Lui dis-je entre 4 yeux.  
**_- Euh.. non ?!_**  
Paniqua-t-il.  
**_- Vous vous ressemblez un peu trop._**

Il semblait assez pommé, il ne percutait pas. Je ris alors.

**_- Je m'explique. Tu t'excuse sans cesse.. comme le fait Edward Cullen. A chaque parole, lorsque je ne suis pas du même avis que toi tu t'excuses comme si tu étais censé être obligatoirement du même avis que moi.. puis je ne te parle même pas du physique c'est bien pire que vous ressemblez. Des jumeaux. Puis ton nom de famille ne t'écarte toujours pas de cette ressemblance. Mais je ne t'a... je ne suis pas avec toi.. si on peux appeler notre relation ainsi, car tu lui ressemble. Je m'en fiche ce ça, malgré que c'est sur, c'est flatteur de voir qu'un gars comme toi s'intéresse à moi. Erf merde ! J'ai l'impression d'être Bella.._**

J'allais le dire.. mais je ne pouvais pas.. je ne devais pas lui dire je t'aime. Je n'y arrivais pas. Je devais être sure qu'il ne se fiche pas de moi, malgré qu'il paraissait extremement sincère. Il me regarda étrangement, comme s'il chercher ce qu'il allait me dire. L'avais-je vexé ? Il savait qu'il était beau mec de toute façon.

**_- J'ai simplement peur des conflits.._**  
Murmura-t-il, comme blessé.

Il regardait ses mains croisé sur ses genoux replier sur lui même. Qu'avait-il ? L'avais-je blessé réellement ?

**_- Peur des conflits ? C'est à dire ? Nous n'allions pas nous disputer tu sais.. les goûts et les couleurs.. je comprend parfaitement.. _**  
Lui dis-je en posant ma main sur les siennes.

Il leva simplement le regard, sa tête toujours baissée. Il inspira puis respira.

**_- J'ai..je.. j'ai eu pour habitude des conflits avec mon ancienne petite amie lorsque je soupçonnais qu'elle me trompait.. alors elle s'énervait et moi comme un.. con.. j'avais peur de la perdre, peur qu'elle s'énerve d'avantage.. Je suis vraiment stupide et lâche, j'avais limite peur qu'elle me frappe et parte avec son amant.. Mais lorsque je l'ai surprise avec, toute cette peur est partie et j'ai cru que j'allais devenir totalement fou et le tuer._**

Il se tue. Je n'en revenais pas. Il était si.. fragile. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était comme ça, du moins vus notre première rencontre, les circonstances. Il avait donc peur que je m'énerve contre lui ? Que je puisse en avoir marre de certains conflits et partir dans les bras d'un autre ? Nous sommes ensemble depuis quelques instants et il semble si attaché.. Comment cela se fait-il qu'il m'aime moi et pas une autre.. qu'ai-je fais ? Je devais le rassurer.. Comment faire ? Que dire ? Voilà que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit ami fragile et timide et à présent je ne sais pas comment réagir à ça. Pff. Quelle stupide copine je fais.

Je me mis alors à genoux et me blottis contre lui, sa tête contre mon torse, ma main dans ses cheveux, essayant de le rassurer en caressant sa chevelure désordonnée.

**_- Chuut.. Premièrement je n'ai pas d'amant, je ne suis pas du genre infidèle. Ensuite je ne suis pas du genre à m'énerver contre mon copain ou même de le frapper, même si j'adore me chamailler pour rire. Puis, arrête d'être me genre de gars dont j'ai toujours rêvé.. ça me déstabilise..._**

C'était moi qui avait l'air cruche à présent. Il releva la tête, me regardant d'une façon dont je n'avais jamais soupçonnais auparavant. Ses yeux brillaient et un sourire heureux apparût sur son visage d'ange. Il se redressa sur ses genoux aussi afin de me faire face, puis posa ses mains sur mes joues, encadrant mon visage. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon front, je souris. Puis elles descendirent sur mes paupières, mes joues, mon nez, mes oreilles, mon cou puis mes lèvres. Ce baiser était si tendre, si.. amoureux. J'en frissonnais. Il semblait si.. heureux, cela me touché énormément alors que je n'avais rien fais pour cela. Notre baiser était chaste, sans fougue ni langues. J'appréciais aussi ce genre de baiser passionné.

**_- Toujours aussi déstabilisé ?_**  
Souria-t-il.  
**_- Encore plus.._**  
Soupirais-je.  
**_- Je t'aime._**  
Murmura-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre.. je n'étais pas prête encore.. que devais-je répondre ? « moi aussi ». Oui, je devais dire cela, il serait content et je n'aurai plus vraiment à esquiver la chose.

**_- Moi aussi._**  
Murmurais-je timidement.

Il grimaça, mi-heureux, mi-triste. Je le savais.. ce gars était loin d'être stupide, ni dupe.

**_- Toi aussi quoi ?_**

Et merde.. Qu'allais-je lui répondre ? « Moi aussi je... voilà et je peux pas te le dire maintenant tu sais, j'attend de voir si t'es avec moi juste pour le cul même si à présent j'en doute fortement. » ou alors « Moi aussi ce que tu viens de dire, tu sais la chose là..7 lettres et une apostrophe ».

**_- Rien, oublie._**

Il abandonna. J'étais assez étonnée et.. mal à l'aise.. très mal à l'aise. Il mit le téléfilm et durant celui-ci, je n'étais même pas heureuse de voir Robert Pattinson à l'écran, je broyais du noir. Je m'en voulais, je le faisais souffrir alors que quelques instants avant il semblait si heureux. Je ne cessais de me mordre la lèvre afin de ne pas crier. Il s'était écarté, nous étions chacun sur le bord du canapé, de notre côté, la télécommande au milieu de nous.

Je devais partir.. ou m'excusais ? Mais que pouvais-je dire ? « Je t'aime, excuse-moi ? » Je ne savais même pas si j'en serai capable.. J'ai tellement était détruire à deux reprises dans ma vie, que prononcer cette phrase à nouveau me donnait mal au cœur, du moins là où il était censé siégé car je ne le sentais plus depuis longtemps. Un trou noir où la douleur restait présente.

**_- Je.._**_**  
**_**_- Ne dis rien. Je comprend. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu devrais peut-être rentrer._**  
Me coupa Gareth d'une voix sans émotion.

Je le regardais étonnée, les yeux grands ouvert comme des soucoupes. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de me regarder, fixant toujours l'écran de télévision. Effectivement, je devais partir et loin d'ici. Paf.. un autre coup de couteau dans ce trou béant, je posa ma main sur ma poitrine, les larmes coulaient sans autorisation sur mes joues. N'allions nous jamais être en paix ? Devrions-nous toujours nous parler ainsi ? Etre en conflit ? Il avait raison, sauf que là, il était la raison du conflit. Je voulais me justifier, m'excusais et lui.. me rejeté. J'avais eu raison de ne pas lui dire au final.. J'aurai encore était prise pour une conne, comme je l'ai étais tant de fois.

**_- Putain.. heureusement que je ne lui ai pas dis.. j'ai vraiment étais prise pour une conne.._**  
Murmurais-je à moi-même entre deux sanglots.

Je me levais puis remis mes chaussures, prit mon sac et m'avança vers la porte d'entrée mais un bras m'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

**_- Comment ça.. prise pour une conne ?_**  
Me demanda Gareth assez perdu.  
**_- Comme si tu le ne savais pas._**  
Lui criais-je en lui faisant face.

Mes larmes coulaient toujours sur mes joues, arrivant jusqu'à mes lèvres pour s'y tuer. Il grimaça à la vue de celle-ci, se mordillant la lèvre.

**_- Je ne te prend pas pour une conne, comment peux-tu penser cela alors que je t'ai dis que je t'aimais !_**  
Dit-il du même ton.

Je frissonnai... Il était si.. différent de tout à l'heure. Je pleurais encore plus. Il remarqua ma peur du moment et me plaqua contre son torse sans que je ne puisse protester. Il soupira.

**_- Tu ne m'aime pas.. voilà pourquoi je t'ai dis de partir.._**  
Dit-il tristement.  
**_- Mais si ! C'est simplement que.. je ne peux pas le dire.. _**  
Lui dis-je en cognant mon front contre son torse, pleurant de plus bel.

Il me prit par les épaules et me mit face à lui, scrutant mes prunelles afin d'essayer de comprendre.

**_- Pourquoi ?_**_**  
**_**_- J'ai....j'ai peur._**  
Grimaçais-je.  
**_- Tu as peur de quoi ?_**_**  
**_**_- Que tu.. te fiche de moi.. comme beaucoup l'ont fait dans le passé après qu'ils aient entendue ce qu'ils voulaient entendre.. Lorsqu'ils voyaient que j'étais assez vulnérable pour jouer avec moi.._**

Je baissais la tête, honteuse. Trop de fois des simples flirts s'étaient fichu de moi, seulement deux garçons ont répondus à mon amour dans le passé, grâce à eux je vivais toujours malgré nos séparations. Ses fins doigts se posèrent sur mon menton afin de relever ma tête, voulant scruter à nouveau mes prunelles. Son regard était remplit de douleur, de rage et de tristesse.

**_- Je ne me ficherais jamais de toi. C'est assez dure pour moi aussi mais je suis si sure de moi en ce moment-même. Je suis sure que je t'aime même si j'ai peur que tu te fiche de moi aussi.. comme quoi nous avons les mêmes craintes.. c'est du positif non ?_**

J'acquiessais tout simplement. Il m'embrassa sur le front, puis nous retournions à notre téléfilm. J'étais à présent plus concentré dans le film et dès que Robert Pattinson apparaisait, le sourire revenait.

**_- Ne me dis pas que je ressemble à.. ça.._**_**  
**_**_- Non non. Ce n'est qu'un personnage même si..._**_**  
**_**_- Même si ?_**_**  
**_**_- Il est carrément sexy comme ça.._**

Il gronda malgré lui, je ris à sa réaction. Enfin il semblait être un homme, jaloux certes mais réagissant comme un homme, en grondant de sa gorge. Je me blottis alors contre lui un peu plus, déposant des petits baisers sur le dessus de sa main comme pour m'excuser. Il embrassa le sommet de mon crane, signe d'excuse acceptée. Je soupira, heureuse. Lorsque le film se finit, il était 18h et mon portable sonna au même moment.

_« I was a quick wet boy __  
__Diving too deep for coins __  
__All of your straight blind eyes __  
__Wide on my plastic toys »_

Un sms de ma mère, encore une fois.

_« Salut, un sms pour te prévenir que ce soir nous ne sommes pas là, nous mangeons chez Mémé et rentrerons tard. Donc tu te fais à manger seule ou alors tu peux dormir chez Alex, ça ne pose pas problème. Á demain soir. »_

Depuis quand pouvais-je dormir chez Alex en semaine ? Après tout il vit juste à côté du lycée, ce n'était pas plus mal et j'avais déjà mes affaires pour demain, sauf celles de sport.

**_- Qui est-ce ?_**  
Me demanda son doux ténor.  
**_- Ma mère, ma famille n'est pas là ce soir, elle m'autorise à dormir chez Alex._**

Il grimaça, il était assez.. jaloux d'Alex alors que mon meilleur ami était pourtant Gay, sans attirance physique pour moi, mais bon.

**_- Si tu dors autre part elle le saura ?_**  
Dit-il gêné.  
**_- Non, de toute façon je ne la revois que demain soir. Que je dorme chez Pierre, Paul ou Jacques c'est du pareil au même._**  
**_- Qui sont Pierre, Paul et Jacques ?_**  
Me demanda-t-il étonné.

Je ris sans retenir un fou rire. Il était réellement drôle. Il parlait parfaitement le français mais niveau expression tout lui était inconnu.

**_- C'est une simple expression. En fait, je peux dormir n'importe où, elle ne le saura pas._**  
Lui dis-je en tirant la langue.

Il se mordit la lèvre comme s'il allait demander quelques choses de gênant, il était si craquant.

**_- Et bien.. Je me demandais si.. Tu aimerais rester ici cette nuit ?_**  
Arriva-t-il à dire, rouge comme une tomate.  
**_- Bien-sur, le canapé est mon ami._**  
Dis-je ironiquement.

Ses yeux reformèrent cette forme ovale, comme une soucoupe, je ris de plus bel.

**_- Je plaisante ! Oui je veux bien, cette idée me plait bien._**

Il semblait content, son sourire en coin revint alors et je l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres.

La soirée se passa assez bien, nous regardâmes la télévision tout en mangeant des plats chinois. Nous échangions des sourires parfois timides, parfois francs. J'étais réellement bien avec lui. Il était à la fois protecteur lorsqu'il me prenait dans ses bras lorsque l'envie de me blottir contre lui me venait, puis à la fois si attentif, à l'écoute et tendre. Merveilleusement tendre. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne me sentais pas assis bien que ça. Pendant qu'il préparer le lit j'en profitais pour prendre une douche.

Arrivé dans celle-ci, je remarquais que sa salle de bain était soigneusement rangée, les vêtements étendues correctement, le gel douche et le shampoing aligné dans la douche. C'était assez sympa ce mode de rangement, je ne pense pas que je serai capable de réaliser cela un jour mais bon, ce gars était vraiment une perle. L'eau chaude coulée sur ma peau blanche, je me sentais bien. Je pris son gel douche et l'étala sur mon corps entier, il sentait réellement bon, sa douce odeur était donc liée aussi à ce gel douche. Je souriais niaisement. Une fois rinçé je me lavais les cheveux, une odeur exquise de cerise m'envahit, il avait de très bon goût dans tout les domaines. Je sortis de la douche épuisée par la chaleur qui m'entourait puis me sécha les cheveux avec une serviette. Je péniais à présent mes cheveux et enfila son paignoire. Lorsque j'arrivais dans sa chambre, il étais assis sur son lit lisant un livre ; Breaking Dawn. Je ris à cette constatation, décidément, il me surprendra toujours.

**_- Je préfère le premier tome au final.._**  
Dit-il, ayant réalisé que j'avais remarqué quel livre il lisait.  
**_- De même._**  
Souriais-je.

Il se leva et se figea devant moi. Il passa ses doigts dans ma chevelure mouillées puis inhala le parfum qui s'évadée de celle-ci.

**_- Humm.._**  
Ronronna-t-il.  
**_- Ce n'est pas le freesia.. mais la cerise pour changer un peu._**  
Ris-je.  
**_- Oui..Je...je vais prendre ma douche._**  
Begaya-t-il.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il bégayait soudainement mais bon, peut-être le parfum lui avait un peu trop envahit les narines. J'entendis la douche et me décida à trouver des vêtements pour la nuit. N'ayant pas emporter mes propres vêtements, je me trouvais un peu dans l'embarras. Il m'avait déjà vu nue certes mais je ne me voyais pas dormir nue à ses côtés pour une.. première nuit ensemble. Je pris alors le cran d'ouvrir le placard à vêtement qui était dans sa chambre. Je tombais pile sur le côté T-shirt et sous vêtements. Je pris alors un boxer noir et T-shirt de la même couleur et les enfila rapidement. Je posais alors son paignoire sur une chaise et m'installa sur son lit, prenant au passage Twilight qui lui aussi siégé sur sa table de chevet.

_**« "You did say my name," he admitted.**__**  
**__**I sighed in defeat. "A lot?"**__**  
**__**"How much do you mean by 'a lot', exactly?"**__**  
**__**"Oh no!" I hung my head.**__**  
**__**He pulled me against his chest, softly, naturally.**__**  
**__**"Don't be self-conscious," he whispered in my ear. "If I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it." **__**»**_

Qu'est-ce que j'aimais ce livre. Il était une partie de ma vie, une chose à laquelle je me rattrapait, à laquelle chaque nuit je rêvais. Puis.. Edward, Edward Cullen, le vampire dont toutes les lectrices tombent amoureuses, ce vampire si parfait et beau à nous en faire perdre la tête juste en lisant son nom. J'étais tellement plongeais dans le livre que je n'avais pas entendue Gareth sortir de sa douche, j'entendis un claquement de porte puis leva la tête. Devant moi se trouvait le plus sexy des gars que j'ai pu connaître. Gareth était torse nu, vêtu d'un simple caleçon bleu foncé. Ses cheveux cuivrés foncés mouillés, il était terriblement sexy et tentant. Je me mordis la lèvre pour échapper un bruit félin venant de ma gorge. Je souriais bêtement lorsqu'il s'approchait du lit, remarquant que j'avais dans mes mains le livre Twilight.

**_- Tu lis quelle partie ?_**  
Me demanda Gareth, le sourire embarrassé aux lèvres.

Je lui tendis le livre, pointant le passage que je venais de lire. Il sourit puis me fixa quelques secondes tendrement.

**_- Si tu veux, je t'avertirais si tu as parler cette nuit._**  
Dit-il moqueur.  
**_- Ca me va !_**  
Dis-je du même ton.

Il rit à son tour encore plus, quel sourire éclatant, je ne pouvais pas résister.

**_- Au fait.. je t'ai emprinté un T-shirt et un caleçon pour dormir.._**_**  
**_**_- Fais comme chez toi je t'ai dis, il n'y a pas de problème._**  
Dit-il tout sourire.

Je me pencha vers lui afin de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez. Il sembla étonnée mais rit par cette bêtise. Il me prit dans ses bras, comme pour me bercer, les lèvres posées contre ma chevelure.

**_- Tu commence à quelle heure demain ?_**  
Lui demandais-je.  
**_- 8h30 et toi ?_**_**  
**_**_- Pareil. On devrais dormir, sinon demain on va galérer à se lever._**

Je me tourna vers lui afin de l'embrasser sur les lèvres cette fois-ci, je sentais ses lèvres sourires je fis de même. Une fois au chaud sous les draps et la couette, je frissonnais toujours, les pieds gelés. J'étais de nature assez frileuse au niveau des pieds, ne chercher pas à comprendre pourquoi simplement des pieds, je ne saurais vous répondre. Gareth rit amusé de me voir grelotter ainsi et m'attira contre son torse chauffé.

**_- J'ai froid au pied._**  
Avouais-je gênée.

Il enroula alors mes pieds des siens, la chaleur passa immédiatement. Nous rîmes.

**_- Merci._**  
Murmurais-je.  
**_- Tout ce que tu voudras._**  
Souria-t-il tendrement.

Mon cœur réagit alors comme il n'avait pas réagit depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas un poignard qui siégé à présent mais un morceau de cœur qui se reconstitué. Je posais alors ma main contre ma poitrine, respirant profondément. J'étais si heureuse qu'une larme traite coula sur ma joue. Gareth grimaça mais je posais mon doigt sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que se soit.

**_- Il n'y à rien de mal.. _**  
Chuchotais-je.  
Il prit ma main et la plaça contre sa joue.

**_- Pourquoi cette larme ?_**_**  
**_**_- Je suis heureuse.._**

Il sourit, heureux, le regard brillant, une seconde secousse envahit mon cœur, ainsi qu'une seconde larme.

**_- Et pourtant tu continue de pleurer.._**  
Dit-il en séchant mes larmes du bout des doigts.  
**_- Car je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose._**_**  
**_**_- Laquelle ?_**_**  
**_**_- Que tu m'aime !_**  
Dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre.  
**_- Ce n'est pas un secret pourtant._**  
Dit-il, détendue.  
**_- Je sais mais maintenant je suis convaincu d'une chose._**_**  
**_**_- Laquelle ?_**

Je pris une inspiration naturelle, posa mon front contre sien de façon à ce que nos regards puissent encore se croisés.  
_**  
**_**_- Je t'aime._**

Mon cœur battit alors à tout rompre, ce n'était plus une secousse mais un souffle nouveau qui vivait en moi. Il sourit comme jamais je ne l'avais vus sourire et son regard devenait brillant et flou. Je crus qu'il allait pleurer même. Il goûta mes lèvres amoureusement puis le sommeil arriva et nous restions là, l'un contre l'autre endormis.


	9. Chapitre 8

Je me réveillais encerclé des bras de Gareth, dans la même position dans laquelle nous nous sommes endormis. Je regardais rapidement l'heure indiquait sur son réveil : 7h30. Les cours commençaient dans une heure et demis, nous avions de la marge, nous n'étions qu'à cinq minutes en voiture du lycée, mais je décidais d'y aller à pied. Pourquoi donc ? Pour la simple raison qu'arriver avec lui en voiture, un professeur qui plus est ne ferait que nous remarquer d'avantage.

Cela ne serait en aucun cas bon pour nous deux, aux yeux des autres. Je me levais, sans le réveiller et me glissa rapidement sous la douche. Le contact de l'eau bouillante contre ma peau me fit frissonner et me faisait du bien. Je me lavais tranquillement tout en chantonnant.

**« Call me if you need my love, call me if you need my love »**

**  
**  
Une jolie chanson chantée par Paul Rodger et les musiciens du groupe Queen, mon groupe favoris. Lorsque je sortis de la douche afin de me sécher, je le vis accouder contre la porte ouverte. Ses cheveux en désordres lui donnaient un air sexy dès son réveil. Je souris timidement, enfilant une serviette autour de mon corps trempé. Il me rendit ce sourire que j'aimais tant et vint m'embrasser sur le front.

**_- Bonjour toi._**  
Me salua le doux Adonis en face de moi.  
**_- Bonjour toi._**  
L'imitais-je.  
**_- Bien dormis ?_**  
Me demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
**_- Très et toi ?_**_**  
**_**_- Aussi._**

Je sortis de la salle de bain en le voyant retirer son caleçon, lui laissant son intimité. La douce se fit entendre pendant que je séchai mes cheveux avec une serviette tout en cherchant dans son armoire un boxer propre, remplaçant ma lingerie de la veille. Une fois mes vêtements enfilés, je sortis de mon sac mon maquillage ; un simple trait noir en dessous des yeux, un peu de mascara puis, je peignais mes cheveux avec ma brosse. L'eau ne coulait plus, il devait se sécher sûrement tandis que je regardais l'emploi du temps d'aujourd'hui.

Une heure d'histoire m'attendait suivit d'une heure de trou, ensuite la récréation viendrait puis ensuite deux heures d'anglais finiraient la matinée. Après la pause du midi je n'avais que trois heures de cours ; Communication durant deux heures en travaux pratiques sur ordinateur suivit d'une heure d'anglais encore. Une journée assez tranquille et sympathique m'attendait. Je regardais au-dessus du bureau de Gareth et vit son emploi du temps. Sa journée était assez chargée ; quatre heures de cours au matin ainsi que trois l'après-midi. Nous finirons en même temps, tant mieux. Je souriais.

**_- Pourquoi ce sourire ?_**  
Me surprit alors Gareth.  
**_- Nous finissons à la même heure ce soir._**_**  
**_**_- Oui, comme souvent dans la semaine._**_**  
**_**_- Tu as quelles classes aujourd'hui ?_**_**  
**_**_- Les secondes durant une heure, ensuite j'ai une réunion pour faire le bilan de ma première semaine dans l'établissement puis ta classe durant deux heures. L'après-midi, j'ai une classe de terminale gestion il me semble durant deux heures puis, je finis avec ta classe._**_**  
**_**_- Ils sont sympas avec toi j'espère ?!_**_**  
**_**_- Les secondes sont calmes, les terminales un peu moins. Ils sont plus matures je pense._**

Je lui souris puis il m'amena vers sa cuisine. Pas besoin de déballer quoi que se soit le petit déjeuné n'était pas vraiment mon ami. Une simple tasse de café et un verre de jus d'orange faisait l'affaire tandis qu'il engloutissait deux petits pains aux chocolats et son café noir à une allure décapante.

**_- T'es affamé !_**  
Riais-je.  
**_- Oui. En Angleterre, nous mangeons du bacon, des œufs.. Le matin, là ça me change mais ce n'est pas mauvais._**

Je grimaçais. Des œufs ou du bacon me feraient vomir de suite. Un tel plat dès le matin, mon ventre gronda et Gareth rit.

**_- Je ne pourrais pas avaler tout ça le matin, boire me suffit amplement._**

Il embrassa à nouveau mon front. Il était à présent 8h, je partis en quête de ma veste en cas de froid, ajustant mon pantalon afin qu'il ne descende pas trop sur mes fesses, le boxer noir m'allait bien et suivait avec mon T-shirt noir du groupe Queen.

**_- Bon, j'y vais, je serais au lycée dans dix minutes comme ça. _**  
Dis-je gênée.

Il sourit en coin un peu déçu sûrement du fait que nous allions nous séparer ainsi.

**_- Je comprends, nous voir ensemble comme ça.. Ça ne serait pas vraiment bon._**  
**_- Surtout au lycée, en ville je m'en fiche._**  
Lui dis-je en souriant.

C'est alors que sur la pointe dès pieds j'embrassais tendrement ses lèvres puis parties à contre cœur en direction du lycée. Une fois descendues de son appartement, je mis en route la musique de mon mp3. « Leave out all the rest » du groupe Linkin Park se mit à résonner dans mes écouteurs et me voilà partis en direction du lycée.

Sur la route, je rencontrais Alex qui vivait non loin de chez Gareth. Nous discutâmes en toute sincérité, lui seul était au courant de notre relation. Il était content pour moi, me sachant heureuse avec Gareth. Arrivée au bas de l'avenue de mon lycée, me posant avec Alex pour fumer une cigarette, nous vîmes Gareth passer en voiture. Il ne me salua pas, de peur de se faire remarquer mais je voyais dans son regard ce qu'il m'aurait dit. Je t'aime. Je souris à mon imagination un temps soit peut débordante.

Puis la sonnerie retentie, les cours allaient commencer. J'arrivais devant ma salle d'histoire où Steph, Antoine, Mina –rien que de la voir, je souriais intérieurement de ma victoire. Game over ma belle-. J'allais embrasser la joue de Steph quant Antoine m'effleura le bras pour me faire la bise.

**_- Salut, ça va mieux ?_**  
Demanda le blondinet.  
**_- Beaucoup mieux merci et toi ?_**_**  
**_**_- Je me suis inquiété pour toi sérieusement Bev, qu'avais-tu ?_**

Il semblait réellement inquiet, je regardais Steph discrètement du coin de l'œil, seule elle pouvait me sortir de cet embarra. Elle comprit tout de suite puis me tira par le bas en évoquant un « je dois te parler ». Je la suivis bien-sur, grimaça auprès d'Antoine.

**_- Merci._**  
Soupirais-je.  
**_- De rien ma belle. Alors motivée ?_**_**  
**_**_- Pour ?_**_**  
**_**_- L'anglais ! Trois heures avec ce beau-goss !_**

Je ris tout en grimaçant. Ce beau-goss.. Le mien.

**_- Ouai. On a une interro non ?_**_**  
**_**_- Oui. Mais t'inquiète pas, t'es super balèze en anglais et en plus le prof à l'air de bien t'apprécier._**  
Dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.  
**_- Comment ça ?_**  
Dis-je paniqué.  
**_- Pouarf ça se voit ! T'aurais vu la tronche de Mina lorsqu'il est parti avec toi hier soir, elle était trop dégoûtée la pauvre ! _**

Je ne pus retenir mon rire de satisfaction.

**_- Bien fait..._**_**  
**_**_- Elle pense se le faire !_**  
Me dit-elle directement.  
**_- Elle peut toujours courir.._**  
Murmurais-je en pensant que Steph ne m'entendrais pas.  
**_- Oui et elle semble trop aveuglée pour le voir ! Par contre toi.. Tu pourrais te le faire !_**

Sa voix était enjouée comme souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de beaux mecs. Je grimaça encore, les yeux ouverts au maximum. L'incompréhension ? Non.. La fuite. Je devais dévier cette conversation.

**_- Sinon vendredi.._**

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, notre professeur d'histoire était arrivait, ouvrant la porte et nous laissant nous assoire. Aucun son n'était présent durant toute l'heure, ce professeur était trop bien réputé pour ses sanctions en cas de bavardages et je n'avais en aucun cas envie d'être collée ou même envahis de devoirs maison. Une heure de libre nous étaient données, du moins à la moitié de la classe. Ceux qui pratiquaient l'art avait cours tandis que nous autres restions à ne rien faire durant une heure.

C'est ce que je fis, fumer cigarette sur cigarette tout en écoutant mon baladeur mp3. J'aurais voulu prendre l'option Art plastique mais nous avions déjà beaucoup d'heure de cours et sachant les projets à exécuter durant l'année, je préférais me la jouer « cool » durant cette dernière année de lycée, du moins je l'espérais.

La récréation sonna et mes amis me rejoignirent devant le lycée, pause clope oblige. Gareth se dirigea vers nous, le sourire timide aux lèvres, j'essayais de ne pas montrer ma panique. C'est alors que miss Mina lui collée aux baskets, comme d'habitude. Il se posa devant le grand cendrier à pieds devant nous et nous salua.

**_- Bonjour m'sieur._**  
Dirent en chœur Steph et Mag.  
**_- Bonjour._**  
Sourit-il.  
**_- Monsieur Cullen ! Je suis contente de vous voir._**  
Gloussa Mina.

Je pris alors une nouvelle cigarette, celle qui apaisera sûrement ma colère nouvelle.

**_- Bonjour Mina, de même._**

Il souriait toujours mais me jeta un regard qui se voulait désoler, je compris de suite, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Mina ne lui lâchée pas les baskets et lui posait des dizaines de questions. Je ne voyais toujours pas ce quelle faisait là, elle ne fumait pas. Connasse !

**_- Mina, arrête d'ennuyer Mr Cullen, il fume laisse le en paix il vient d'avoir cours, je te rappel._**  
Dis-je en souriant hypocritement vers la concernée.

Elle pouffa, telle une pétasse mécontent et se tut. Gareth ne dit rien mais souriait amusé. Une fois finit ma cigarette, je pris balança de façon non réellement classe mon sac sur mon épaule.

**_- Bon. On se retrouve en cours. Tchu !_**

Je ne pouvais supporter de voir sa tête, celle de Mina. Elle n'était pas spécialement moche, mais quelle cruche elle pouvait être. Je sentis quelqu'un marchait juste derrière moi, j'accélérais le pas jusqu'à ce qu'une main se posa sur mon épaule et arrêta mon mouvement. Je tournais les talons et vit Gareth souriant timidement. Nous marchâmes sans dire un mot dans la cours. Il brisa le silence quelques secondes plus tard.

**_- Tu ne la porte pas vraiment dans ton cœur à ce que je vois..._**_**  
**_**_- De quoi parles-tu ?_**  
Demandais-je, faussement à l'Ouest.  
**_- Mina._**_**  
**_**_- Ah elle ! Effectivement, je ne l'aime pas vraiment._**

Il rit tout en se frottant la nuque puis me regarda intensément.

**_- Tu n'as rien à lui envier, tu sais.._**  
Me dit-il d'une voix douce  
**_- Je sais.._**

Nous montâmes les escaliers jusqu'à la classe d'anglais. Les élèves étaient déjà là, sauf quelques-uns uns qui arrivaient. Je m'assis alors à ma place habituelle ; devant son bureau. Lorsque Mina entra, son regard se fit rageur, elle voulait cette place, elle voulait Gareth mais elle n'aura aucuns des deux.

La première heure de cours fut une interrogation sur un texte de type bac ; Bowling for Columbine, la violence armée aux USA. J'avais déjà étudiais ce texte l'an passé, fastoche ! Je finis en un rien de temps, lui rendant ma feuille rapidement en la glissant directement sur son bureau. Il leva son regard et me sourit.

**_- Qui d'autre à fini ?_**  
Demanda Gareth à la classe entière.

Seule la main de Mina se leva. Bien-sur miss lèche-botte avait finit pour se faire remarquait. Il prit sa feuille sans un sourire et corrigea celle-ci suivit de la mienne.  
Pendant qu'il ramassait les autres copies à la fin de l'heure, il dicta nos deux notes.

**_- Bien, j'ai corrigé les interrogations de Mina ainsi que celle de Beverley. _**

Il s'avança vers Mina puis grimaça.

**_- Tu as des lacunes en anglais ?_**  
Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.  
**_- Euh non, pourquoi ?!_**  
Lui répondit-elle, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche bée.  
**_- Tu as 8 sur 20. C'est un peu trop juste tu sais.. Le texte était pourtant facile, toutes les réponses figurent dedans. La prochaine fois, il faudra que tu songe à aller moins vite._**

Je ris silencieusement. Clack ! Dans tes dents sale morveuse ! Il s'avança vers moi, je croisais le regard amer de Mina en lui envoyant un magnifique sourire de faux-cul.

**_- Bien, excellent travail, 20 sur 20. Que dire de plus ? Je suis ravie de voir que certains élèves ici aiment cette matière et l'honore._**

Sa voix était fraîche et son sourire éclaira son visage. Il était si beau et tentant, j'en rougis. Il alla s'assoir à son bureau, la sonnerie de la pose entre les deux heures de cours résonna.

**_- Bien une pause de cinq minutes nous ferait le plus grand bien._**  
Annonça notre professeur.

Beaucoup sortirent dans le couloir tandis que d'autres restés pour discuter dans la classe. J'allais me lever pour me dégourdir les jambes tandis que Steph me tapota sur l'épaule.

**_- Hey, j'te l'avais dis pour ton interro ! Au fait, vendredi soir tu fais quoi ?_**  
Me demanda-t-elle tout excitée.

Gareth nous regardait, dans un sens qui n'aurait pas entendu notre conversation ? Steph parlait si fort !

**_- Euh rien de prévus pourquoi ?_**_**  
**_**_- On va en boîte !_**_**  
**_**_- Oula attend, j'ai du mal entendre, ON va en boîte ? T'as fumé quoi ? Jamais je ne rentrerais en boîte ! Je n'ai aucuns fringue pour et c'est pas trop mon style._**  
Protestais-je.  
**_- Allez s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiit ! Je te passerais des fringues puis j'ai envie de sortir et me bourrer un peu la gueule, j'ai envie de rencontrer des beaux mecs !_**  
Me supplia-t-elle.  
**_- Steph..._**_**  
**_**_- S'il te plait ! M'abandonne pas comme ça !_**

Je soupirais, elle allait gagner, pas grave.

**_- Bon, qui sera de la partie ?_**_**  
**_**_- J'ai demandais à ton best, Alex, il est d'accord, ensuite Mag est okay aussi puis y'a les deux autres.._**  
Murmura-t-elle.  
**_- Les deux autres ?_**_**  
**_**_- Mina et Antoine.. ils nous ont entendues lorsque je demandais à Alex s'il voulait venir et j'ai voulu les rembarrer mais Alex leurs à dit qu'il n'était pas contre en souriant pestement._**_**  
**_**_- Pestement ?_**  
Demandais-je confuse.  
**_- Oui un peu comme s'il voulait dire « On va rire avec ces deux là.. Ça va être drôle » tu sais.. Ironiquement.._**_**  
**_**_- Oh ! Je vois.. Effectivement pris sous cet angle là.._**

La cloche retentit à nouveau et le cours recommença. Mina n'osait même plus poser de question à ma grande satisfaction. L'heure se déroula tranquillement et rapidement. Lorsque 12h25 sonna, l'heure d'aller à la cantine je rangeais rapidement mes affaires, attendant que Steph daigne se dépêcher.

Je salua rapidement Gareth, je ne pouvais pas m'éterniser à lui parler, cela ne ferait qu'agrandir les soupçons de Steph. La cantine était infecte, comme d'habitude pour ne pas changer mais on s'y faisait. Les deux heures d'informatiques passèrent vites, j'étais assez bonne dans cette matière, je n'avais pas à me plaindre.

Durant ces deux heures nous discutâmes avec Steph de notre soirée en boîte. Elle me suggéré de porter des habits sexy, de draguer aussi. Elle me croyait célibataire, comme le reste de la classe d'ailleurs. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas allons-nous dire.

Notre dernière heure de la journée arriva ; anglais. Je souris en arrivant en cours, voyant le visage rayonnant de Gareth à ma vus. Une fois que nous étions tous installés, il prit la parole.

**_- Bien. Nous allons visionner des passages du reportage de Bowling for Columbine pour que vous puissiez vous rendre compte de vos erreurs concernant l'interrogation de ce matin._**

Tout le monde était ravi, une heure de mattage Tv, que demander de plus ?  
J'avais déjà vu ce reportage mais cela m'indifférait totalement, plus que quelques secondes et la cloche retentira à nouveau.

Dring, dring, dring.

Tout le monde sortit à une vitesse incroyable. Il ne restait plus que Steph, Antoine, Mag, Mina et moi-même dans la classe en compagnie de Gareth.

**_- Hey Bev._**  
M'interpella Antoine.  
**_- Ouaip ?_**  
Dis-je en me retournant vers lui.  
**_- Vendredi soir tu viens alors ?_**_**  
**_**_- Ouai. Si j'arrive à trouver des fringues adéquates !_**  
Riais-je.  
**_- Mais t'inquiète pas ma chérie ! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut chez moi._**

Ils partirent tous alors que je rangeais encore mes affaires de cours dans mon sac.

**_- Vous allez où vendredi ?_**  
Me demanda le doux ténor de Gareth.  
**_- En..b..boîte._**  
Réussis-je à dire.  
**_- Ah.._**  
Semblait-il déçu.  
**_- Désolé.. j'aurai dû te demander ton avis avant.. t'avais peut-être prévu quelque chose ?_**_**  
**_**_- Non non... Simplement que je suppose que je ne pourrais pas venir ?_**  
Grimaça-t-il.

Je réfléchis à toutes situations possibles. 1) Non, du moins il ne pouvait pas venir directement avec notre groupe. 2) Trop de minettes lui colleraient aux baskets. 3) Se donner rendez-vous là-bas, en toute innocence devant mes amis. 4) Rendre Mina folle de jalousie. Les deux dernières options étaient assez intéressantes.

**_- Si mais séparément.. Comme si on se rencontrait par pur hasard là-bas.._**

Il sourit, les yeux brillants. J'aimais lorsque je pouvais le savoir heureux grâce à moi.  
_  
_**_- Dans ce cas là.. Je suis rassuré._**  
Avoua-t-il.

Rassuré ? Du fait qu'on soit ensemble à cette soirée ? Ou que je n'y aille pas seule ?

**_- Rassuré ?_**  
Lui demandais-je, confuse.  
**_- Oui.. Stéphanie a dit qu'elle t'habillerai sexy et.._**_**  
**_**_- Je ne me laisse pas draguer et je ne sais pas draguer._**  
Le coupais-je en lui tirant la langue.

Il grimaça, gêné. Je souris. Il était si mignon.

**_- Je vais y aller.. on.._**_**  
**_**_- Se rejoint chez moi ?_**  
Me coupa son doux ténor.  
**_- D'accord ! Á tout de suite._**

Je lui tira à nouveau à langue, partant avec le sourire.

Une fois l'établissement quitté, je pris mon paquet de cigarette, alluma une d'entre elle et mis mon baladeur mp3 en marche.

**_« It's a kind of magic_**_**  
**_**_It's a kind of magic_**_**  
**_**_A kind of magic_**_**  
**_**_One dream one soul one prize one goal_**_**  
**_**_One golden glance of what should be_**_**  
**_**_Its a kind of magic_**_**  
**_**_One shaft of light that shows the way_**_**  
**_**_No mortal man can win this day_**_**  
**_**_It's a kind of.. »_**

Je sursautai lorsque je sentis une main se poser contre mon épaule. D'un geste vif, je retirais mes oreillettes et me retourna vers la personne qui se trouvait derrière moi. Il s'agissait malheureusement de cette Mina. AAAAA Elle ne me lâchera dont jamais ? J'étais maudite, que me voulait-elle ? Et surtout pourquoi était-elle encore devant le lycée alors que nous n'avions plus cours. Je la regardais, attendant qu'elle daigne ouvrir la bouche.

**_- En fait euh..Mr Cullen il euh enfin.._**  
Bégaya-t-elle.  
**_- Bon t'accouche ?_**  
M'énervais-je.  
**_- Vous semblez proche et euh.. Tu sais pas si..si..s'il a une co... copine ?!_**

Elle me regardait avec son air de groupie non mais.. j'hallucine ! Elle me met hors de moi celle là, rien que sa tête, ses airs de gamines lèche-botte ! Je la supporte pas. De plus, elle daigne me parler ?! AAAAAAAAAAA. Zen, zen, zen.

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois.

**_- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi !_**  
Mentis-je.

Son visage changea subitement, un sourire narquois apparût sur son visage, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, prenant de l'assurance malgré-elle.

**_- Je suis sur que tu le sais.. mais.. en tout cas, je l'aurais. Il sera bientôt à moi, crois-moi._**  
Pesta-t-elle.

Je. Vais. La. Tuer !!!!!

**_- Mina..Mina..Mina.. Regarde ta gueule sérieux, t'es laide comme un pou. T'as jamais vus comment le prof te regardé ? On dirait qu'il a envie de vomir sérieux ! En plus, regarde tes fringues, tu te crois dans les années 70 ou quoi ? T'as aucun style, aucune personnalité, des seins comme des mandarines et une gueule de pichon ! Il s'en fou de ta gueule, t'es qu'une élève ma grande !_**

Oula. Ça faisait tellement de bien ! J'en souris, soulagée. Non.. pourquoi elle chialle cette conne ? Sans déconner.. Elle qui semblait si sure d'elle, grande et peste deux secondes avant puis là, je retrouve quoi ? La gamine de 17 ans de tout à l'heure. Serait-elle skyzophrène ?

**_- Arrête de chialler. Tu fais ta grande puis tu chialle maintenant ? _**  
M'énervais-je, exaspérée.  
**_- Mais.. Je rigolais, je voulais juste voir ta réaction pour rire c'est tout.. Je sais que je suis laide ! Pas besoin de me le répéter dix mille fois. Je sais que je n'aurai jamais la chance d'être avec lui, en plus c'est notre prof._**  
Pleurnicha-t-elle.  
**_- Alors pourquoi tout ce caca nerveux ? Je vois pas l'intérêt de me provoquer. Déjà qu'on s'apprécie pas trop toi et moi alors en faisant ça tu ne fais qu'augmenter ma rage contre toi !_**  
Dis-je, franchement.  
**_- Tu.. tu ne m'apprécie pas ? Qu'ai-je fais ? Je voulais juste.. être ton amie, tu semble si cool et appréciée des autres.._**

Je la regardais, ahuris, non mais.. c'est qui cette fille ? C'est quoi son soucis mental ? Je n'avais qu'une envie : me casser ! Bonne idée, la laisser en plan au moins, elle ne m'emmerdera plus. Je tournais la tête subitement entendant des bruits de pneu. Gareth passait devant nous. Il remarqua sûrement ma colère et le visage décomposé de Mina car il s'arrêta net et ouvra la fenêtre du côté passager.

**_- Un problème les filles ?_**  
Demanda son doux ténor.  
**_- Aucun ! Je me casse ! Tchuss la chialleuse._**

Je ne lui adressa même pas un regard et la laissa en plan. Gareth redémarra directement sa Volvo et disparut en haut de l'avenue du lycée. Je marchais et remarquais que ma cigarette était déjà en cendre, tant pis, une autre fera l'affaire. Je remontais alors à pied l'avenue du lycée puis tourna à droite ; le chemin le plus court jusqu'à chez Gareth. Mais une Volvo m'y attendait, je souris en me mordant la lèvre. Ne rien dire, rester calme, ne rien lui dire.

Je montais alors en voiture, Gareth me regarda inquiet. Le silence régnait jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés devant chez lui. Le moteur éteint, il rompit le silence.

**_- Pourquoi tu semblais si en colère et pourquoi pleurait-elle ?_**_**  
**_**_Me demanda d'une voix douce mon petit ami._**

Lui dire ? Ne rien dire ? Lui dire ? Mentir ? Garder tout en soi ? Lui dire ?

**_- Rien. On s'expliquait juste. Ne t'en fais pas. Par contre, vendredi si elle te voit, elle risque de te coller au cul.._**  
**_- Pourquoi dont ?_**

Je soupirais, Ne l'avait-il point vus ? Elle était tellement accro que même un aveugle l'aurait vue !

**_- Gareth.. Tu le sais bien.. Mina est raide dingue de toi.._**

Il rit timidement, passant sa main dans sa chevelure désordonnée.

**_- Ah.._**_**  
**_**_- Hey oui beau mec, tu fais des ravages._**  
Riais-je.  
**_- Tu n'as rien à craindre.._**_**  
**_**_- Je sais. Elle est laide et nulle en anglais en plus._**

Il rit, gêné à nouveau.

**_- Pourquoi sembles-tu si gêné ? Tu l'aime bien cette Mina ?_**_**  
**_**_- Non non. Juste que.._**_**  
**_**_- Que quoi ?_**  
Demandais-je, douteuse..  
**_- Tu es si mignonne quand tu es jalouse.._**

Il se mordit la lèvre, je fis de même. Je sentais mes joues se pourprer et je sortis de la voiture pour que l'air frais me fasse du bien. Nous montâmes sans un mot jusqu'à la porte de l'entrée de son appartement, sa main posé sur le bas de mon dos.

Il était à présent 16h, je n'avais pas faim. Cette Mina m'avait bien trop énervée pour que je puisse avaler quoi que se soit. Installés dans son canapé, nous regardions une série policière allemande « Balko ». Elle était sympa, un peu drôle mais sans plus. De quoi me reposer et me calmer.

Gareth m'aidait bien pour cela en caressant du bout de ses doigts mes cheveux. J'étais contre lui, son bras gauche encerclé ma taille tandis que l'autre main continuer sa ronde sur mon crane. Il caressait toute fois la petite parcelle de peau de mon ventre qui n'était pas nichée sous mon T-shirt. La chaleur de ses doigts me faisait du bien. Je soupirais heureuse. Ses lèvres parcouraient aussi ma chevelure, embrassant avec soin mon petit crane fatigué.

**_- Gareth ?_**_**  
**_**_- Oui ?_**_**  
**_**_- Tu as..enfin.._**

Je devenais à nouveau toute rouge. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais cette question en tête mais c'était plus fort que moi.. comme.. l'envie d'être rassurée, rien qu'à lui.. envie de connaître son passé.. sa vie..

**_- Tu peux tout me demander, tu le sais.._**  
Me murmura l'Adonis sur lequel j'étais reposée.  
**_- C'est assez gênant en fait.._**_**  
**_**_- Ça concerne le sexe ?_**  
Dit-il, naturellement.

Bingo, Bingo, Bingo ! Good Game Gareth !

**_- Oui.._**  
Avouais-je, gênée jusqu'aux os.  
**_- Je t'écoute._**_**  
**_**_- Bah.. en fait.. je me demandais si.. enfin.._**

Je pris une grande respiration.

**_- Tadéjàcoucheraveccombiendefilleavantmoi ?_**  
Demandais-je rapidement.  
**_- Oulà, mon vite !_**  
Rit-il.  
**_- Merde.. c'est vrai t'es anglais toi.._**_**  
**_**_- Hey oui, mademoiselle la française !_**_**  
**_**_- Pourtant tu parles tellement bien le français.._**_**  
**_**_- Ne détourne pas le sujet ! Répète s'il te plait.._**  
Me demanda son doux ténor.

Comment résister ?

**_- Tu as déjà.. couché avec combien de filles avant moi ?_**  
Murmurais-je.

Je me mordis la langue, ou du moins le bout, ayant la langue percée. Il prit une brève inspiration, me tourna afin que nos regards puissent se croiser. Il ne sembla en aucun cas dérouté, ni même en colère, je dirais plutôt.. mal à l'aise dans le sens : timide. Je grimaçais et ouvrit la bouche pour parlait mais son doigt se plaqua contre mes lèvres.

**_- Une seule. Celle qui me.. trompait._**

Oula.. Oui effectivement, ils étaient restés 5 ans ensemble ce qui fait.. 21 – 5 = 16 ans.

Je calculais rapidement ce qui concernait mon cas : 19 – 3 = 16 ans ensuite 16 – 2 = 14, sachant que le premier je l'ai fais chier durant 3 ans en ne couchant pas avec.

Car, je n'étais pas prête et.. je savais qu'il me trompait mais l'amour rend aveugle et conne non ?.. Résultat des courses : je restais avec, je l'aimais mais il m'a largué au bout de trois ans : motifs : « tu n'es qu'une gamine frigide, allumeuse ! ».. Moi allumeuse ? Je n'étais qu'une petite ado complexé et me voilà allumeuse ?.. Au final, suite à cette histoire, j'ai perdu énormément de poids, me suis affirmé et embellit.

Le second petit ami était son opposé : Calme, posé, un peu trop peut-être. Il était du genre assez calme et pas du tout bavard mais je l'aimais. Résultat des courses à nouveau : 16 ans fût ma première fois avec Lucas. Au final, Gareth était mon second, j'étais sa seconde, parfait.

Sans le remarquait, j'étais dans mes rêveries et je souriais comme une cruche, ce que Gareth remarquait bien-sur.

**_- Pourquoi souris-tu ?_**  
Grimaça-t-il.  
**_- Car tu es mon second aussi._**  
Lui avouais-je, non gênée.

Il soupira, comme soulagé puis m'embrassa délicatement les lèvres, posant ses douces mains contre mes pommettes.

La fin d'après-midi se déroula parfaitement bien, tous deux enlacés dans son canapé.

Puis vint alors l'heure de partir, 20h45. Juste avant de partir sur un bout de papier j'inscrivis mon numéro de téléphone ainsi que mon adresse msn, en cas où l'envie de papoter lui viendrait, malgré le travail l'attendait sûrement.

Comme d'habitude, il insista pour me raccompagner, je l'embrassa rapidement dans sa voiture lorsque nous fûmes arrivés devant chez moi.

Une fois rentrée chez moi, je montais directement dans ma chambre, emportant mon plat froid avec. Ce soir mes parents travaillaient encore jusqu'à 22h. Seul Loic, mon grand frère et moi-même étions sous ce toit. Le silence régnait, je mangeais rapidement devant le pc. Au programme comme tout les jeunes de mon âge : Msn, forum concernant Twilight, musique donc YouTube ainsi que mon blog.

Je regardais rapidement mes mails en attendant que l'icône msn s'affiche ; aucuns de vraiment intéressants. Une fois que Msn se mit en marche, en connexion automatique je reçus une demande.

Quelqu'un voulait entrer dans mes contacts sous l'adresse de : . . Aucun doutes possible, c'était lui. Je souris, me redressant sur mon fauteuil de bureau, attendant de voir s'il était connecté.

J'acceptai l'invitation puis mis Youtube en route, Robert Pattinson – To Roam, c'est partit !

Mon image msn était encore cette fois-ci une photo de moi, prise en groupe avec Steph, Mag, Ness et mes autres amies. J'avais seulement coupé la partie de mon visage afin qu'elle puisse devenir un avatar.

**Ding Ding. Ding Ding.****  
**  
Un contact sur msn me parla. « Gazz » y était inscrit en pseudo, l'adresse étant celle de Gareth.

**Gazz dit :**  
Bonsoir jolie demoiselle  
**Rob' Addict dit :**  
Bonsoir joli monsieur.  
**Gazz dit : **  
Ça va toujours ?  
**Rob' Addict dit :**  
Ouai et toi ? Pas trop de monde en route ? :p  
**Gazz dit :**  
On va dire que oui.. sinon ça roulait bien.  
**Rob' Addict dit : **  
Comment ça "on va dire que oui" ?  
**Gazz dit :**  
Rien..  
**Rob' Addict dit :**  
Gareth...  
**Gazz dit : **  
Tu me manques déjà :$...  
**Rob' Addict dit :**  
Oh..Hum Tu sais quoi ?  
**Gazz dit :**  
Non ?..

Je ne répondis pas. Le laissant un peu percuter, paniqué un peu. Étais-je sadique ? Non.. Ce que j'allais lui dire en vaudrait la chandelle. Il serait heureux à la fin, c'était mon espoir.

**Gazz dit : **  
Bev ? tu es là ?  
**Gazz dit : **  
Tu me fais peur.. Qu'il y a-t-il ?  
**Gazz dit :**

J'eu mal au cœur soudainement. Je voulais juste rire et au final, je devais le blessé. Quelle conne j'étais !

**Rob' Addict dit :**  
Gareth ?  
**Gazz dit :**  
Ouf tu es là.. tu m'as fais peur L ...

Une bouffée d'air.. aller.. on y va, on se lâche !

**Rob' Addict dit :**  
Gareth je t'aime.. je suis désolé si je t'ai fais paniqué, j'avais juste.. comment dire ? Envie que tu essaye de deviner ce que j'allais te dire.. excuse-moi.. je ne suis qu'une idiote..

Son image msn qui était un échequier changea en une photo de moi.  
J'étais endormis, si paisiblement comment avait-il prit cette photo ?  
Je n'eu même pas le temps de soupirait qu'il répondit.

**Gazz dit :**  
Je t'aime aussi mon.. amour.. je ne t'en veux pas.. Je suis même heureux que tu me dise ça.. J'ai eu peur.. je pensais que tu regrettais d'être avec moi..

J'étais.. horrifié ? J'avais peur à présent, je l'avais blessé ! Qu'est-ce que j'étais bon sang ! Attend, il m'a dit "mon amour" ?.. Un battement, deux battements. Une explosion de bonheur s'installa soudainement en moi. Et puis cette photo..

**Rob' Addict a modifié son surnom en Bev_ I love him..**


End file.
